Sunlight
by Doee13
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are newly engaged and are just about to be wed. Follow them in their journey through love, marriage, and just life in general. Please Read and Review and even if you don't, i still think you're all awesome. Love Always, Doe
1. Full Summary

**Sunlight**

_Summary!_

This is the story about Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob and Nessie are finally engaged and are about to be wed. Jacob is still Alpha of his pack and Nessie has finally stopped growing about 10 years ago. Couples still the same. Still werewolves and vampires. And so basically this is the story about how love can conquer all. Please read and review! I will continue writing as long as you keep reading and reviewing, and please check out my other story, called Morning Moon. Thanks!

~Love, Doee!

P.s better at writing then I am at summarizing.


	2. Questions

_**Sunlight**_

Questions.

There I stood. Looking eye to eye with Jacob. How that was possible, you could ask well, he was kneeling. Asking a question I have waited my entire existence for him to say. He was shaking, looking a little teary eyed. Probably waiting for me to reply. Oh shoot, I forgot that I hadn't repled. I knew exactly what I wanted to say to him, but I just couldn't get them out, I was too surprised I guess. He had caught me off guard. On the cliffs of La Push, just looking out into the distance sunset while sitting next to a fire he had started. But I didn't need the fire to keep me warm, all I needed was Jacob. Considering that I couldn't even get cold because we were about the same temperature, but you know what I mean.

"You know, maybe it's to early. Um, just, um, we can wait, or better yet… how 'bout we um…just forget this um… ever happened," Jacob managed to shake out of his already trembling body. He started to put the box back into his pocket. I grabbed his hand and I looked at him again.

"No. What do you think you are doing?" I stairred at him. With a stern look on my face.

"I get it, I was out of line. Sorry, I'm so sorry Nessie. I shouldn't have asked… to ealry. Please just forget." He tried to pull his hand back but I held it still.

"No I mean how stupid can one boy get," I looked at him guilty, he stairred at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes, and I thought I was about to melt, but I held.

"You should know me by now Jacob Black," he starred at me again, this time with confussion.

"You should know by now, that I will forever love you. You are my dog in shiny army. You make my life complete. So why wouldn't I want to marry the werewolf of my life," I looked at him with sly smile and pushed him down against the rock.

"So that's a yes?" He looked like he was about to burst from all this anticipation.

"Of course, you silly, silly boy." I shook his hair and then kissed him gently and smoothly on the lips. They felt like they were made for each other. I could feel him slipping the ring carefully on my finger, trying not to ruin the moment. But I lifted my lips from him. Pleased as I smiled down at him.

"Forever and ever?" He asked.

"Forever and ever." I repeated.

Alright so what did you think. Please continue to read because this isn't even what the book is truly about. It's about their marriage. And stuff that pops up. So please continue to read and review. Thanks!


	3. Planning

_**Sunlight**_

Planning

After that simple moment in heaven, of course we just had to fill each side of the families in.

I took in a couple of deep breathes before walking into my families home. I could smell the woodsy smell of Jake bearing off of him, but I had to concentrate. Find the right words and just get to the point.

My dad was there to meet us.

"Hi daddy," I looked down. Maybe of embarrassment or the fact that I knew that my dad wasn't going to be happy 'bout this. I continued to look down until I heard both Jake, my mom, and my dad laugh.

"What?" I questioned, kind-of mad now. Were they laughing at me? They better not be.

"Technically, yes. We are. But it's because you looked like you've just committed murder, but yet you should be pure smiles. 'Cause my baby girl is getting married." He grinned me and I couldn't help but smile and then rushed in for a hug. I closed my eyes until I felt the presences of the rest of the family.

Auntie Alice was practically radiating happiness along with Auntie Rose, my mother, and Esme. Unlce Emmet and Uncle Jasper were pretty stoked, and that was only because it was another chance to see me embarassed about another thing that happened in my life. I laughed along with my dad.

I jumped down I rushed to my Auntie Alice. I leaned back after a couple of seconds and turned towards the other girls in the family.

"So, I think you guys have quite the challenge ahead of you. Planning a wedding for someone who is much, much more pickier then my dear sweet mother." I said, looking towards my mother until I heard my Auntie Alice shriek.

"Are you kidding me. I really get to plan it. I mean I have been planning ever since I knew you were born, but know. All my hard work, will actually be used." She asked.

"Well duh." I said with a sarcastic tone to my voice. She shriek again.

"Alright but if I can't hear at my wedding then your not planning at all." I looked at her again, with a stern look on my face.

"Chill short stuff." Uncle Emmet said as he picked me up.

I blushed, I hated when he does that. Heck, when he says that. He laughed. As I tried to make the redness disappear from my cheeks. It didn't work.

I could hear Uncle Jaspers chuckles from behind me. I stopped to give him a evil looked. Which just made him laugh louder and harder, along with Uncle Emmet booming laugh.

Jacob came to stand next to me. I hadn't noticed that he had been talking to my grandparents and parents. I was going to have to remember to ask later.

"Well Alice has work to do and we should probably fill in your pack and maybe your dad about are small amount of news." I looked up at Jacob smiling.

"Oh hell yeah. My brothers are going to be so jealous." I laughed

"Oh course." I laughed while we said good bye to my family. We walked hand in hand out the door, but I was secretly nervous even though I put up a confident smile. How were they going to feel about their Alpha marrying their natural enemy. We were just going to have to see how this would play out.

**Please review and thanks for reading! Just keep waiting or move to another chapter, if you want to get to better parts, I just need to start the story off. Thanks!**


	4. Sharing The News

_**Sunlight**_

Sharing

Inside I was full of butterflies, but as soon as a felt Jacob take my hand as we drove, I knew that everything was going to be alright. Heck, the wolf pack was basically like my brothers as well as his. They had watched me grow and they did care a lot about me. I had nothing to be worry about.

The care slowed and eventually skidded, along with my heart, to a halt. I hit my chest, just to make sure my heart was still beating. Jacob gave me a funny.

"You alright," he asked, a little puzzled.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I said. Trying to put a chuckle behind it. It didn't work. He was starting to show little quivers of shakes. Nervous that I may be hurt.

"I'm worrying about it. What's wrong?" He looked terrified as he took cautious steps forward, after shutting his door behind him, to come open mine. I beat him to open the door swiftly.

"Nothing just a little scared. Don't know what there going to think, you know." I answered. He laughed; I noticed that he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Don't worry. _I am_ there Alpha, so I have a pretty good idea about how there going to _feel_ 'bout this." He winked at me and suddenly all my fears went away. Of course, they would be too scared to diss there Alpha's new fiancé. I started to laugh until Jacob leaned in for a kiss, and I went for the kill. Are kiss had only last a couple of moments until we heard the howls and "awes" coming from the house.

We looked towards the house to find all of Jacob's and Sam's packs along the windows of his house. I laughed as Jacob gave them a glare.

"Something tells me that they were already in on what had happened earlier in the day." I said, looking up at Jacob.

"Well yeah, but they were supposed to keep it on the down low so that you could tell them. Sorry I ruined it." He looked so apologetic.

"I can't be mad at you. You saved me from having a heart attack over telling them." I said smiling as Seth, Quil, and Embry came running out to greet us.

"Hey love birds, how's the planning going?" Embry as asked, soon adding a quick ow to the end thanks to my wonderful fiancé.

"Alice has already started," I replied happily.

"And were invited right?" Seth asked, acting stupid as ever. Of course he was invited.

"I'll think about it. Maybe you'll ruin the surprise honey moon destination I have planned for her." Jacob replied, grinning down at me. I remembered that grin. It was from earlier today, when Jacob was talking to my parents and grandparents. So that's what they were talking about.

"Well are you guys going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in to celebrate?" Sam yelled from the doorway, with the rest of the pack along side of him.

The night carried on like that, ending the most perfect of all days. Lots of hugs and "congratulations" were passed around and the house was pounding with energy. Video gaming, yelling, punching, a little blood, and tons of talking and joking around. Let's just say it was one hell of a party.

**So what did you think. Please comment and thank you to everyone who has read my story, I came home after school to find all these people from so many places around the world who have read my story and it just made my day. So thank you so much. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and please just continue to read. Thanks!**


	5. Tiny Wedding freakouts

_**Sunlight**_

"I do"

***6 months after Jacob purposed to Nessie, the day of their wedding. Like I have said before, not really about any of this stuff but the stuff about their relationship. Thanks again.***

It was the day of my wedding. I couldn't believe it. It felt like just yesterday we were sitting on the cliffs where he purposed, and now I was here. Sitting in this chair being buffed, polished, and possibly marbleized by Alice, Rose, my mother, and Esme. They had woken me at around 5 am just to start working on me. We were having a 2pm wedding and they wanted to make sure that we were not going to be off for time. Like that would ever happen.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting there, but I knew it was long because I couldn't feel my butt anymore. It was completely numb. I didn't really care though. Alice told me that if a sat here like a good little girl I would be able to see the guy of life faster. So I sat, and sat, and sat.

I could already here guests arriving. I knew by all the opening and closing of the front door. Open, close. Open, close. I didn't think about how many people were actually going to be there, but I knew it was going to be quite a lot.

Most of the covens that had saved me from being destroyed by the Volturi were going to be there. And then there was going to be my grand father Charlie, with the packs of both Sam and my soon to be husband. Maybe some of there families. Like I said before, I really had no idea who was going to be there. I hadn't had a lot of input in the wedding.

"Alright Nessie. You look gorgeous. Now time to put your dress on." She pointed to the closet where I saw a beautiful mermaid dress. It was very simple. Ivory colored. Perfect for my complexion and hair. It was made with lace, which added a simple elegance to it. It was… breath taking. Mind-bobbling really.

I was starting to get confused about where I was. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Rose saw it on my face and went to go get Jasper. I was calmed instantly. I mouthed thanks towards his direction before getting up. I could hear Jake. He wanted to come see me. He must have seen Jasper come up, so I must be completely worrying him now.

"You going to be okay, because I may want to go calm down your dog before he makes a mess in the house." Jasper chuckled. I laughed along with him.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks again." I told him.

He winked at me then turned to go downstairs. I heard Jake calm down immediately, but knew he was still going to be a little worried because well, he was Jacob Black.

"Alright put your arms over you hear Nessie." Alice directed as her and Esme slipped the flowing dress over my head. The tied it up quickly and untied it in double the time, when the heard me gasp for air.

"A little too tight?" Esme chuckled.

"Just a bit," I breathed. She laughed again.

They tied it back up and put a little more hair spray in my already, fully stiff hair. I was pretty sure that it could have been the windiest day in the world and my hair still wouldn't have moved. I laughed at my joke and heard my dad chuckle walking into the room.

I went for a hug and we just stayed like that for a moment until Esme and Rose had gone downstairs to take their places. Apparently it was time to begin. Alice left to go put on her dress then gave me a quick hug, put the bouquet in my hands, then left downstairs to go take her seat.

"You look…no words. Just too beautiful." I laughed.

"Thanks daddy," I whispered back. I gave him a quick hug and then heard Rosalie start to play. Mommy walked down the stairs before me. She was my Maid of Honor and the mother of the bride. How lucky was she?

"Very," my dad whispered. Probably think I couldn't hear. I laughed.

"You ready," he asked.

_Sure but please make sure that I don't trip down the stairs, that could look a little bad and stupid considering I'm a vampire_, I thought.

He laughed as he took my hand leading my towards the staircase. Then tugging me forward as he heard the song play. I didn't budge.

The music stopped. Good thing no one had seen me yet. My dad turned to me now and I could sense that Jacob was freaking out and that his pack was keeping him calm. Jacob had Embry, Quil, and Sam as his groom's man because he needed someone to restrain him.

"You alright Ness?" My dad looked at me with curious eyes, probably trying to see what I was thinking. I must have been showing a blank to him now. Sometimes that happened when I was thinking to fast or when I was lost. Which I certainly was now.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" I shook my head, trying to shake some of the thoughts out my head, it felt like it work but then I saw Jasper at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at me.

"Positive?" My dad asked still a little bit worried.

"Perfect" I said, winking down at my awesome Uncle. Jasper cued Rose to start playing again and then everything went smoothly after, for the most part.

**Cliff-hanger. I'm going to finish the wedding. Don't worry. Thanks for reading and I'll try to keep the chapters coming as fast as possible.**

**Thanks again and please oh please Review! I really would appreciate them!**

**Love always,**

**Doee!**


	6. Wedding Part 2

_**Sunlight**_

Wedding Party!

My dad and I walked swiftly and smoothly down the staircase. All I could see was people standing and looking towards me. But while they were looking at me I was staring down towards my feet, trying to remember to breath. I heard Emmett laugh. Then felt a small nudge at my arm.

I looked up at my dad who gave a tiny nod towards the front of the aisle. I looked up to find the most amazing man there. Looking at me. Then, it hit me. Everyone was staring at _me_, but really all that ever matter to _me_, was him. So technically, they should have all been staring at him, since he was _my_ world.

My dad laughed, which brought me back to reality. We had finally reached the end of the aisle and my daddy kissed me on the forehead then went for a hug to whisper something in my ear.

"I love you forever and ever, and I'm not giving you away, I am simply loaning you. And don't you ever forget that." I chuckled along with my dad and knew that Jacob would have heard it. My dad did the original parting; placing my hand in Jacob's hand.

The rest of the ceremony carried on as usual. All the normal stuff. The I does', the sick and hurt parts, and then something about God was put in there too, but I really wasn't there. I was already with Jacob. I was part of him already. Not officially but soon, the ceremony was almost over, but I had spent the entire time looking at Jacob, thinking about how lucky I was to have Jacob as mine.

"You may now kiss the bride," I heard the priest say, which brought me back from my day-dreaming. I looked at Jacob with adoring eyes as he lifted my fail over my head and then saw him lean in for the kiss. _Finally…_

I heard my dad make a small snarl and then heard Carlisle punch him in the gut. I started laughing. Hysterics actually, and Jacob leaned away. Everyone stared at me and Alice kept giving me dirty looks as a fell to the ground, now shaking because I was laughing so hard. Why, you could ask? Well I have no idea. I think I have finally lost it. I am now insane. I kept laughing, even harder now.

My mom sat next to me while Jacob kept his distance, but still had a protective stance near me.

"You alright," she chuckled next to me. My hysterics were starting to wear off on people. My dad was also laughing, along with Jasper and Emmett.

"No." I managed to choke out in between breathes. With that Jacob came closer, I could see him out of the corner of my eye starting shakes while Embry started to pack him on the back and say, "Dude, chill. She's alright." Over and over again.

"Well, what's up?" She asked still laughing.

"I'm… losing it…Hold on…I've…already…lost it." I croaked out. I had tears forming my eyes from all the laughing, but I was starting to calm down. I could feel Jasper's control coming over me.

"Yeah, I felt like that too when I got married to my dad," she said. Then she was just like me. Laughing with hysterics.

We were starting to calm down. Then I stopped abruptly. Everyone stopped there own chuckles to look at me.

"You okay now," Jacob asked sitting criss-cross next to me.

"Yes, yes I am." I answered looking back at Jacob.

"So, can I finish what we were about to begin?" He asked again.

"And what was that?" I questioned. I knew what he was talking about, but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Are life together?" he said, in a confusing tone.

"Okay," I replied. Then I went for the kill, like on are engagement night. It was simple and passionate. It ended quickly because I knew I was around family. Like my father. Enough said.

I pulled away and then the room erupted into a cheer.

The night was filled with food, hugs, laughter, cameras, talking, and tons of happiness and love.

It was night that I was never going to forget.

Alice quickly got me changed into a different dress so that I could leave for my honeymoon with Jake. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't care. Because wherever it was, I knew that Jacob was going to be there too.

My dog in shining army. I laughed again.

I kissed my family good-bye along with my newly conjoined family and then me a Jacob hopped in the back of the white limo Alice had gotten for us. She had covered it in streamers and balloons. On the back were newly bough ten, Prada and Gouchi shoes.

She had truly gone all out to make this the best wedding ever.

Jacob nudged me awake as we landed at the place where we were supposed to be. I looked at the sign and the weather outside and realized that I was not in Forks anymore.

"Alaska? You brought me to Alaska for a honeymoon?" I scowled at him. Who brings there new wife to Alaska for a honeymoon?

"Oh give it a chance, blood-lover." He whispered in my ear. As he pushed me closer to the door. He had a huge grin on his face, which kind-of made me hate him less. But there was still a lot of hate left.

Alaska. Really Jacob?

**So, whatcha think. Good not so good. Sorry I cut the wedding short. But I have never been to a wedding and I really had no idea what happens at one so just give me a break. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and please oh please, just leave a comment or a review or something. I promise I will reply. Any questions? Go ahead and ask. Just please just one review. **

**I need at least 2 reviews before I put up another chapter. So please review!**

**Love. Doee!**


	7. A little bit of Magic

_**Sunlight**_

Something like Magic

I was still mad at Jacob when he led me threw the doors of the exit out of the airport. Like how dumb could one boy get? I never was a fan of cold wet weather. Forks was the only exception because it was where I was born and it was where I met Jacob, but still.

I never got cold though, I just hated the thought and the after math of being outside when it snowed. My clothes were usually drenched and I normally had about a billion pieces of snowflakes in my hair.

I looked up at Jacob, and he still had that stupid wolfy grin stuck on his face with his arm still put comfortable moulded around my torso. He pulled me to a nearby taxi where I just took another nap to escape from the snow waste land that was now surrounding my every move.

I felt Jacob pick me up out of the car as I heard him speak with such sweetness to the driver.

"Thanks again," he muttered as the driver got pack inside of his car then pull away.

"Put me down," I whispered. He looked down at me, first with surprise then with caring, adoring eyes. Ugh, he was just so hard to resist. He put me down on my feet.

"So where are we anyway," I muttered with a hint of angry tone as I brushed some of the snow off my outfit and then my hair. He lifted our bags, with great ease, out of the trunk of the car, and then he pointed to a huge cabin mansion. The snow made it sparkle. It was made a lot out of glass but then had beautiful maple logs placed there and over there. It was, well… it was gorgeous.

"Jacob," I said breathlessly.

"You like it?" He asked with a happy tone.

"Do I like it? I love it Jacob. It's so…" I just couldn't find the right words to describe it while I turned to face Jake, realizing then, that he was already in the house.

"You coming darling," he asked. I sprinted towards the door. As I walked inside I saw a gorgeous forway. It had a grand staircase. I could see a white piano in the living room and a kitchen with all new silver appliances.

"You know there's a bedroom too." Jacob came over wrapping his arms around my body and kissing me on the neck. I turned around to face him.

"Well what are we still doing down here?" I asked, as soon as I finished he swept me off my feet and carried me up the stairs. Maybe I was going to like it here in Alaska.

**So what did you think? Thanks for readin again. And please oh please leave a comment or review or something. the only reason I am putting up a new chapter is for "kguzman13" for adding my story to his/hers favourite. thanks a ton and this chapter is for you! **

**Alright I am asking for at least 2 more comments for the next chapter to be put up. Please and thanks ahead a time. You guys rock!**


	8. EMotional RollarCoaster

_**Sunlight **_

Hidden Thoughts

It had been an entire week me and Jacob had been wed and had been in this wonderful wonderland of romance. We had done a lot of hiking, with at lets a hundred snow ball fights. My fear of getting dirty was slowing starting to heal and Jacob was the reason. Alice was going to kill me but I didn't care.

I was starting to wish that I hadn't stopped growing. That I would be able to experience having children but it could never happen. It was a strange thing though; I had never had these thoughts before. Actually I had never wanted kids in my entire existence for a million reasons.

They were smelly, took to much effort to care for, cost money (but that really wasn't a reason since we had all the money in the world), we would have to consider them growing up and then I would have to give them away by the end to _their_ love of _their _lives. So there was really no point.

But, like I said before. It was strange to be having such a feeling to have one. It was almost as strong as the bond me and Jacob had.

I was lying in bed next to Jacob with my eyes shut thinking about all of this. He had his arm resting over my torso. I was bored and Jacob seemed like the perfect cure to cure this boredom of mine.

So, with a gentle push, his body rolled with a thud, onto the ground. I laughed.

I heard him growl. _Uh oh._ He got on his feet and jumped on top of me.

"Hey!" He yelled, pinning me down against the mattress.

"What is the meaning of this," he yelled, but I knew he was just fooling around.

"Oh kind sir, please don't hurt me!" I screamed over his growls.

"Rawr!" He fell on top of me. Kissing me passionately. I rolled over to look at Jacob.

"Sorry for waking you." I said with a smile.

"I don't believe you." He said not moving. He tried to keep a stern look on his face but I could see the side of his mouth creasing up just a little.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned him. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm sure as hell that I am not sorry that you woke me up." He turned on his side to face me now. With the same stupid wolfy grin he had like as the day we arrived here. I pretended to think about this even though I already knew my reply.

"Yeah, your right. I'm not sorry." I said going in for a kiss. He kissed me back. As soon as our lips touched our stomachs synchronized a growl of their own. We finished our kiss then rolled out of bed to get dressed. We headed downstairs to the kitchen as we heard the door bell ring.

It was the cleaning crew. Right on time. Jacob went to go get the door. The cleaning crew was scared of me for some reason. I thought it was pretty hilarious but I decided to be nice today, so Jacob went to go get it.

He told them about the mess we had made upstairs and then they went up the stairs, not even acknowledging me.

They did their thing while me and Jake did ours. They finished as soon as me and Jake were done cleaning up from breakfast.

"Thanks again," I heard Jake say as he shut the door behind them. I was in the living room, looking through some magazines when Jacob came over.

"So, what we doing today?" He asked.

"I don't know, you choose." I replied.

"I don't know what to do," he responded with a dumb-founded expression.

"Um, I actually wanted to talk to you 'bout something," I said with a serious tone in my voice.

"A, alright. About what?" Jake asked. He looked kind-of worried.

"I was wondering, well maybe…" I started, but I guess I was taking to long.

"About what, just spit it out Nessie," he stated.

"Well, I was wondering. Could we possibly have an um, well… I was thinking that…" I just couldn't get it out. I was nervous for his reaction.

"Go ahead Ness." He said again.

"I want to have a baby." I said flatly and a little bit to loud. He looked at me, a little shocked.

"You can't." I was about to interject but he put his finger to my mouth. "You can't conceive one because you stopped growing but you don't want to endanger a random child by bringing them into our world of fantasy. Do you?" He said, kind-of treating me like a child.

"No, I don't," I was starting to cry. Why was I getting so emotional over this? I never wanted a kid and when I heard I could never have one it never bothered me. Why did it bother me now? Jacob kissed my forehead.

"Shhh…." He tried to soothe me. I still cried.

"What's bringing all this on?" he asked. Trying to look at me eye to eye, but I didn't want to. All he could see was ice in my eyes.

"I…don't…know," I sniffled breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Ness. I truly am…you don't…" he paused for a moment trying to find the right words. I turned to face him. "You don't know, how much, I want to…fulfill this…request you have asked from me. But you can't have one for all we know and it could possibly be too dangerous anyways. And you would never want to harm or put in danger a small fragile human….Nessie?" I looked into his deep brown eyes. Tears were starting to sprout again.

"I love you sooo much…and you don't know…how much I want this for you. But we just…we just can't. Alright? Me and you. That's what we'll focus on, just me and you. Okay?" he questioned trying to soothe me again.

"Alright." I replied. "Let's move on to something else."

"How long do you want to stay here?" He asked.

"Another week or so. I truly do love it here though; but I miss my family." I replied back to him.

"Alright, another week or so." He repeated. I smiled. It was so weird. I was just all upset and now I was full of smiles. Weird.

Oh well, tomorrow is another day. I smiled again as I snuggled into Jacob's arm.

**Alright, so what did you think? **

**And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Izobella Zoey Belikov for my very first review. Thank you so much for reading. This one is for you!**

**And for the rest of you who have read. Please continue to read my story. And I wonder what's up with Nessie? *cough* And the thing that is going to happen to Nessie, well it doesn't follow nature or science at all. So bear with me. I am trying to make it as original as possible. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**P.s Please check out Morning Moon by me and HockeeChica's story Darkness. **


	9. Weird things

_**Sunlight**_

Don't mess with Ness

***2 weeks have passed and it is time for Ness and Jake to leave to go celebrate Christmas with the Family. Ness, ain't too pleased about it.***

"Come Ness. We have to go. Your parents are expecting us." Jacob said with a caring half begging tone. He reached out towards me while the other arm was outstretched out the door. I backed away from his touch.

What was wrong with me? I had never acted like this before and especially not to Jacob. I had woken up angry. Angry at the world. Alaska. My family. Jacob's pack. Weather. The sun. And I felt angry at Jake. I hated having this feeling. I was angry towards being angry.

"Nessie. I don't want to go either. But your parents are waiting for us to arrive and were going to miss our flight if we don't leave now." Jacob tried again. It didn't work.

"I'm not going." I said with clenched teeth. "And you can't make me. Who do you think you are anyways? You are certainty not my father, I know that for sure!" I was yelling at him now, I had never yelled at Jacob. I had never even been mad at Jacob. He was starting to shake and he pinched the middle of is nose.

"Renesmee. Get in the car." Jacob said, not looking at me. He was tired and was upset with me. He was also disappointed in himself because he didn't want me to be mad at him. I looked at him and felt a new strong emotion take over me. Sadness, hurt, confused, and disappointed in myself.

I crumpled to the floor starting to bawl. Jacob ran over to me to lift my mess of a life onto his lap. He cuddled and cradled me like I was a little girl again. I cried into his chest. He kissed my head.

"I'm…sorry," I breathed into Jacob's chest in between breathes. He kissed my head again.

"I…want…to…go…home," I said again.

"Alright, we'll go home," he said with a worried tone. I was losing it. The past few weeks had been completely different. Jacob was always looking my way to make sure I wasn't having a fit or a major break down.

He lifted me now with ease, and carried me out the door and into the car.

"I'll be right back," he said running back into the mansion to grab my jacket and then to close the door. He ran back and went to the driver's side. He kissed my head. I started to feel my eyes get heavy. I was nodding off into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was Jake pushing buttons and then the car say, "Calling Home."

I awoke on the plane home. Jacob hadn't realized I was awake yet, so it gave me time to think.

What was going on? The sleeping, the emotions, and I ached from my head to toe. I wouldn't tell Jake though. He'd freak. Maybe I was just tired. It had been a long honeymoon and we had kept pretty busy with many activities. I bet the best medicine would be just to go spend some time with the family and getting back to a routine.

Yes, a routine was what I needed. That and my own bed. I laughed.

Jacob looked over, realizing that I was awake. He kissed my head and smiled down at me.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, a lot better actually." I replied, returning the smile. He smiled even bigger at that.

"Glad to hear that. Your dad was pretty concerned and it sounded like he wanted to kill me." He chuckled with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Oh." I smiled. I missed my daddy. He had been my protector for ever and this was the very first time I had gone anywhere without him. I missed him a lot. I couldn't wait till I got to be back in his arms as his little girl.

"Where are we?" I asked. I shifted trying to look outside the window but then felt a burst of vertigo hit me. Jacob was there to make sure I didn't fall to the ground.

"Easy there," he said. "The captain just said that were about to land in Washington." He smiled.

"Washington already. I swear we just in Alaska." I looked at Jacob and I could see concern cross over his face, then it cleared.

"You have been sleeping for awhile. 12 hours." He responded. 12? Now that was weird. The plane was changing in altitude and I and Jacob were just lost in our thoughts that we didn't start talking again until we were off the plane and on our way home. A, home.


	10. Home sweet Home

_**Sunlight**_

Ah Family

We were driving down one of the roads in Forks when Jake pulled over for gas. He hopped out of the car and started pumping away. I saw chocolate bars in there and I was craving one. I hopped out too.

"Where you going?" He asked confused.

"Inside, want anything?" I replied.

"Will you pay?" He asked, patting the pockets of his jeans.

"Sure," I chuckled. I walked inside of the store and was walking towards the chocolate counter when something caught my eye. A pregnancy test. Hey, it couldn't hurt right. I had so much money anyways and even though I was pretty positive I could never have a kid since I hadn't had a cycle in years, it would still be fun to try right? I picked one up as I headed towards the counter and grabbed an "Oh, Henry" and then turned to the cash register.

The cashier gave me a funny look as I put my items on the counter and the money to go along with it. I shoved the box into my purse and opened the wrapper of the chocolate bar while I gave the cashier a dirty glare before walking out the door.

Jacob had the hugest eyes I have ever seen on his face when I hopped in the car.

"What are you eating?" He asked very much so confused.

"A chocolate bar. Want some?" I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"A no thanks. And I ment more like why?" He replied getting snarky with me.

"Cause I was hungry and it looked kind-of good." I said. He gave me a funny look while turning the key. I ignored it.

We started to drive again.

We were driving down the long, narrow drive as I finished my chocolate bar. I could already smell my family. I could hear something too. I turned towards the window and saw Embry and Quil running threw the bush beside us howling like mad men. I laughed.

"Ah, good to be home," Jake said turning to talk to me.

"You can say that again," Talking to him but then turning to watch the boys run again. I felt Jacob nudge me and I turned my torso to face him.

"Were home," He announced. I turned again now to the front windshield and saw a glorious house. My house. The house that I grew up in. I smiled as I looked at all the cars in the driveway.

Everyone was here. My family and Jake's. This was going to be a riot. We pulled into the drive and I saw my family in the window. I opened the door of the car and heard the sounds from the inside. They knew we were here. Just then I felt arms wrap around me that weren't of my beloved.

"What up buttercup?" Quil asked. I turned around to give him a real hug.

"Hi Quil. I've missed you." I responded.

"I've missed you too," Quil repeated as a whisper into my ear. I could hear Embry fist pound with Jacob and I turned to them.

"Hiya." I said, jumping up into a piggyback ride on the back of Embry's neck.

"Well, hi there spider monkey!" He said with a grin dropping me and then pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Can't…breathe," I was able to mutter out in between breathes. He loosened his hold immediately. I could see Jake starting to show little tremors.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's alright. I'm fine." I said staring at Jacob. He started to calm down. "Come on, let's go inside," I said again. Pointing towards the doorway. I literally sprinted towards the door and saw my daddy there waiting for me.

"There's my girl," he said, grinning like crazy.

"Daddy!" I yelled running into his open arms. "I've missed you. Whole bunches."

"As I have missed you." He said in my ear.

The rest of the night followed along the same lines as that. There was a huge me but I wasn't hungry for any of it surprisingly. And I was hugging and telling people how much I had missed them for most of the night. Me and Jacob talked about what we had been up too and how beautiful it was. Then it hit me.

This was going to be how my life was going to be like for the rest of my eternal life. Nothing with ever change. No new members of the family. No new stories. No nothing. No change at all. That disappointed me.

I was happy to report though that Leah wasn't coming. God, did I ever hate that girl. She was going to say hi tomorrow afternoon while I was out with Alice shopping for new clothes to replace the old. I really wished that she wasn't Beta. Then I would never have to see here grimy face again.

It was starting to get late so me a Jake went to our part of the huge Cullen household. My family had redone it so Jake could stay here too. It was more like a condo now and I was happy. I fell fast into a deep, dreamless sleep and all I could see was black.

***So what did you think? Please comment or review and thank you to all my loyal fans who continue to read my story. You guys give me the strength to keep writing. **

**Thank you to, Obsessedwithtwilight, and Sims addict for favouring and commenting my story. It means the world to me to have such awesome fans and so, for an extra big thank you, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Thanks a lot and please continue to read!**


	11. Christmas Surprise

_**Sunlight**_

Christmas Surprise

***It's Christmas Eve. Whoopee! But just wait for what events are about to unravel.***

I woke up and smelt he wonderful aroma of food from downstairs. Ah, Christmas. Every since I was little the entire pack would always come here for Christmas since my grandmother could cook the best traditional food in the world.

I heard my dad say to someone, most likely Jake that I was awake and with that I heard a skid of the chair across our hard wood floors and the loud but comforting footsteps that went along with it. I got up and then was pushed back by a huge wave of vertigo. I fell back on something that felt very hard. Like concrete. I looked up to see my Uncle Emmett.

"Easy there slick," he chuckled. "You're just like your mom, ungraceful of all hell." I laughed along with him. Jacob walked in and then had a very worried look on his face as he saw me in Emmett's arms.

"What happen?" he said emotionless as he crossed the room in a few long strides to hold me up.

"Nothing, I just slipped on my own to feet," I lied knowing that it was more than just that; but Jake already had enough to worry about, with his own pack and all, I just didn't want to burry myself into it even though I was already placed over the entire thing. I didn't even see Emmett leave; I was going to have to say thanks later.

"So, how's breakfast?" I questioned.

"Well considering that breakfast already went by and it is now lunch I can only answer that it was good but nothing compared to the lunch were having right now. Come down stairs, your missing all the fun." He finished. Lunch? I slept for a huge period of time. How come no one woke me? I was about to become angry when I heard a voice at the door.

"Because you needed your beauty sleep. You were starting to look like a child from the dead," he laughed at his own joke.

"Very funny." I said with a smirk.

"Now come on, get dressed." Jacob said. "We'll see you downstairs." My dad finished for them walking out the door along with Jake. I sighed. Same old, same old.

I walked into the bathroom after laying out a cute pink cow neck dress with pockets and then some accessories out on the bed. I liked the way the warm water hit my cool body. That was strange, this was the first time I have ever experience this. Was I actually cold? Well, I was half vampire, so it could happen. Right?

"You're losing it Nessie." I said to myself turning off the water and then wrapping a towel around my body. I brushed the steam off the window and opened the window to get a cool breeze in here.

I walked back into the room and put on my outfit before turning to the mirror. I had to admit, I looked good except for the rat's nets on top of my head. I brushed it out then dried it. I eyed myself again in the mirror. That's better.

Before walking out of the room I eyed something. My purse. I went over to it and started to search through it. I found what I was looking for and then looked at it.

"I'll save this for later," I said shoving the stick into my pocket. I turned my mind into a mental mute to block out my father. Didn't want him knowing 'bout all of this. I opened the door and walked downstairs. My father gave me a funny look but I ignored it to go kiss Jake on the cheek.

"Hey Ness." Quil said. "Sleep well?" 

"Well I'll say, she slept long enough," Embry answered for me. "What kept you up so long last night Nessie Wessie?" Embry asked. I stared at Jake then turned to open the fridge. Seth laughed along some of the members from Sam's pack. I heard Jake kick him Embry from under the table.

"Dude, she implied it." Embry said in defence, I laughed.

Everyone was here except for Leah. Good. She was a smart girl for keeping her distant. I smiled, very pleased at this little gathering. Alice walked in then slamming the fridge in my face. I turned to face her.

"What are you trying to do, air-condition the house Ness?" She asked me accusingly.

"You caught me." I said adding a sarcastic smirk. She grimaced back.

We walked into the family and started to fool around. Playing PS3 and just simple girl talk. After a couple of hours I walked out of the room to go to the washroom. No one noticed me leave but they had no idea what they were going to experience afterwards. I didn't know what I was going to experience after.

I walked into the little room and locked the door behind me. I turned to face the mirror and then took out the stick from my pocket. I looked at it for a second then squatted on the toilet.

I waited now. I waited the gruesome 5 minutes the box told me to wait. I just waited and waited. 4 minutes left. This is endless, I thought in my head. 3 minutes. What I wasn't understanding was why I was so nervous and why I was actually waiting to see the answer. I already new the answer. A big fat negative was going to be my answer. I was kind-of upset at that. Actually a lot upset. Small tears were starting to form in my eyes and roll down my cheek. 5 minutes. I took a deep breathe and stared at the stick in front of me. I flipped it over.

***Oh yeah. I'm mean. Cliff-Hanger. Just wait for the next chapter. I have been planning it for ever. Thanks for all my supporters and thanks for all the people who come back everyday to read my story. Sorry I didn't make a chapter yesterday. I was hanging with the family. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up tomorrow, if not defiantly tomorrow. Thanks again. Doee***


	12. Surprise, Anger, Hurt, Comfort

Sunlight

Surprise, Hurt, Angry, Disappointed

***This chapter dedicated to my loyal fans and specialty: Gobears93 and aalualekhya. Thanks for everything. This one's for you***

I stared at the little piece of plastic lying next to me. I was now sitting on the cold tile of the bathroom just staring at it. I couldn't believe it. I flipped it over and it was…positive. It had to be wrong. A mistake must have been made at the factory. It was broken. But maybe it wasn't. How could that even be possible? It couldn't.

Breathe Nessie. I repeated to myself in my head. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. It had to be right. It would explain everything. Oh, I was so stupid. I couldn't believe…Ugh. The sleeping, the out of control emotions. Everything was clicking now.

But how? And when? I can't believe. My mind was going in all directions and I was just lost in my own little world. I heard my family in the background. They were laughing while I was in here, panicking. I was scared. Not only for my newly found child but my family and myself and…Jacob.

But that was quickly pushed aside because my angry was starting to take over. I was angry, like I was in Alaska. Angry at the world and everything that had to do with it. I was angry at my family because they couldn't help. I was angry at Jacob for doing this to me. I was angry at God for not giving me a scientific way to explain this. I looked at the little piece of plastic and threw it towards the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. I was enraged now and I could hear my mom say something like, "Where Nessie is and what was that crash sound." I could hear there murmurs but I wasn't interested I was too enraged.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the bags under my eyes from the number of sleepless nights I never had but still it felt like I lived through and the mess I called my hair.

I creamed a blood curdling scream of anger. Jacob was at the door immediately.

"Nessie. Nessie open the door. What's wrong?" Jacob was flying questions my way but I didn't answer any of them. I heard my dad say move and then I crash into the wall as I kicked the door down with a thud. My mom, dad, and Jacob were standing there looking at me. I pushed my through not looking at them. I heard my parents gasp though, as they saw the blood rush into my eyes and turn them into a deep red auburn.

I went to the kitchen to find a knife. A large one in that fact. My mind was going a mile a minute; I knew my dad wasn't going to be able to hear my thoughts, heck I couldn't make out half of them.

I slammed cupboards and I could now hear everyone make there way to try and stop me.

"Nessie, what are you doing. Stop and look at me." My dad command. But I continued. I was now on a mission to find a sharp butcher's knife and it was going to be completed.

"Renesmee. Stop it right now! What's going on? Talk to us." My dad commanded again, this time I stopped throwing things and I dropped the butter knifes out of my hands. I turned my body slowly to look at them. I heard them all gasp as they saw my deep red eyes. They knew I was angry now. I gave them all glares and waited for one of them to speak. None of them did, but I could now feel the gaze coming from Jasper. Calmness. But it didn't work. I was too angry and I had never been this way. My emotion now was just too powerful for his gift.

"Not working, Jasper," I said through clenched teeth. He kept trying though. A harder force then before but it still couldn't penetrate through.

Carlisle spoke now, "Ness, what's wrong with you?" That made me even madder. I turned my torso and I could see Jacob out the corner of my eye. He wanted to grab me and hug me and tell me everything was okay, but he was afraid. Afraid of me. For putting myself in danger.

"What's wrong with me, EVERYTHING! THE WORLD, MY LIFE, AND THE LIES YOU HAVE TOLD ME, MY PARENTS, JUST EVERYTHING! MY LIFE IS INSANE AND CRAZY AND JUST COMPLETE… MADNESS! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME.? I HATE THIS. JUST EVERYTHING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I turned back to find what I was looking for. The pack was scared and I could see them start to show little quivers of shakes as I threw silverware all over the kitchen. They probably didn't want me to run off, especially being in this emotion. I didn't care. Aha, I said in my head as I pulled out a long butcher's knife.

"Perfect," I murmured, to low for any of my family to hear. I heard them tense. Jacob was about to burst.

"Nessie, please…don't do this. We get it, your angry; but if you told us why maybe we could fix it," Jacob said with tears starting to form in his eyes. That hurt just a little. But not enough to stop my rage.

"Ha, fix it. Everything is just perfect bliss." I yelled as I slowly made my way outside and I felt the crunch off the snow beneath me. I turned my new found dagger in my hand and then had it perfectly placed in my hand.

I lifted it then flung it right into the bass of the tree. With a sudden crack it fell and I felt some of my anger release. Along with a few happy sighs from my family. They were standing on the steps of the stairs. They were scared to get to close. Afraid that if they did I would do something harmful to myself.

I still felt Jasper's power but it still wasn't working. "Go inside, I'll take care of her." Jasper said to the rest of the group. They hesitated but then left, even my Jacob. He was just trying to do what was best.

I didn't care anymore. I wanted this emotion out of my system. I punched the huge rock in front of me and to my surprise it cracked into half and I walked right in between. I leaped over the creek and felt the presence of Jasper behind me.

I turned to face him now and he gave me a worried glance.

"Fight me and don't cheat or play easy," I said with no emotion now. He gave me another look over then went in for a punch. I kept my balance and caught his hand as it went for the swing. I tripped him over his own feet and then pinned him to the ground. That felt good. He tried to get up but I slammed him against the snow once again. He gave me an angry grin but stopped as soon as I started to cry. I fell off and started to bawl. Ha gave me a concern glance and then pick me up and put me on his lap. He cradled me against his chest and all I could do was cry. After a few minutes I started to calm down.

"Alright Ness. This is starting to kill me seeing you this hurt. What's up, buttercup?" he said in my favorite accent of his.

I sniffled, "I can't tell you because Jake may be listening and I don't want to worry him." I looked up at him now and he had very caring eyes. "You wouldn't understand anyways." I turned off of him so I was now lying on my back and staring up at the sun. But it hurt my eyes so I put my arms over my head.

"Oh really." He said with a sarcastic tone and I could feel him shift so that he was on one elbow and facing my direction. "Try me." He said once more.

"What would you say about if I said it's really not me controlling my emotions?" I replied. I heard a chuckle but I continued.

"What if I said that I could be possibly harming myself by loving something?" I stated and then he stopped to stare at me.

"Renesmee Cullen, what are you talking about? If your in-dangering yourself then _someone_ is going to have a say about that," he emphasized the word someone but it really should have been someone's.

"Now tell me, What the hell is going on with you," He had a very serious tone in his voice as he spoke and I knew that not only was he listening but also my family. I didn't say anything. If I did I would probably explode with tears. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Renesmee," he wasn't kidding around but I wasn't either. So there I laid there and then I finally heard him get up to leave. I sighed in relief. I finally had time to sort out my problem. I didn't have much though because I heard someone say they would come out and talk to me and then another set of footsteps, but it wasn't a vampire. It was a wolf. I smiled, I knew who it was. Seth.

"Hiya," I smiled up at him and he looked down at me with confused and worried eyes but he smiled anyways.

"Hey. You gave us quite the scare." He tried to make a joke but it didn't work. He was making this awkward.

"Sorry, I was just mad," I replied.

"No, really? About what anyway?" He asked. I took a deep breathe.

"You're going to think I'm crazy or someone who needs to go to a mental hospital. Heck, I think that," I laughed.

"Too late," he chuckled. "No seriously, tell me. You know you can trust me." I gave me his most sincere smile but it looked totally messed up.

I sighed, "Alright, but remember, you asked," I warned him. I took a deep breathe and then begun. I didn't know what to say so I said the one thing that would clue him in but I wouldn't have had to say the word. "There's something living in me." I said with my eyes on his facial expression. He looked totally lost and then it was like a light bulb clicked on. He looked at me scared and worried.

"You're pregnant," he whispered. He had horror struck on his face. Probably remembering the last time anyone from either side had been pregnant. It was mom and we all know how well that went.

***Sorry it was so long, didn't know how to end it. Thanks for reading and please check out my sisters story "The lone wolf" by HockeeChica under Leah! Thanks a ton and I promise to have better chapters and please comment about the length you want them to be and my writing. Thanks* **


	13. Moments with Seth

_**Sunlight**_

Secrets Unraveled

***Thanks for reading! This one is for everyone who reads my story, chapter after chapter!***

We just looked at each other for awhile and then he started to speak.

"Well, that's…good." He stated trying to be compassionate but his eyes were completely glazed over in fear.

"Oh yeah just awesome," I said. He looked at me now, with a little bit of relief.

"You don't want a kid I take it," he asked kind-of cheerfully. I never thought much about it. I was going to be a mom. If I wanted to. But I didn't feel right about stopping the little one's heart. I would be a murderer, and I had the cleanest streak out of my entire family. I didn't want to stop the other tiny heart inside of me. It could hurt me and it could put me in pain and if worst came to worst, it could kill me but I didn't feel right about killing a life that hadn't had anytime to live. No I wouldn't do that.

"No, I want to keep it," I said quickly. It sounded almost like I was begging. Maybe I was. I wasn't sure about the world around me anymore, just what was inside of me. My…baby.

"You sure 'bout that?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I don't feel right about killing it. Now would you kill a poor defenseless child if you had the choice to save it?" I asked him accusingly.

"Well, no. But if it was making the girl my leader loves than yeah. To hell with the devil child," I gasped as I quickly stood up and started to back away. I was holding my stomach and I didn't realize.

"Nessie, I'm sorry it was out of line. I didn't mean it. You want the child, then I will happily call it my whatever. Niece Nephew. It doesn't matter as long as you and Jake agree and you are both happy." He took a step closer and I hugged him getting the warmth of his body flowing through my system.

"Come on, let's go tell people," I said acting like the teenage girl I looked like but really wasn't.

We walked next to each other with his arm wrapped around my waist; he kissed my cheek as we reached the doorway. I knew exactly what was coming my way. We opened the doorway and Jacob was standing there; I got out of Seth's reach and rushed to hug my husband. He was mouthing something to Seth but I didn't care. All I knew was that Jake and I were going to have a child.

I heard my dad growl now. Uh oh.

"Yeah "Uh oh" He got up and started towards Jake and I.

"Me, you outsides now," My dad yelled at Jacob. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "Go with Carlisle, get checked out." My dad ordered. He was only be nice to me because of something evil he was going to do later. Please not Jake, I begged in my head.

***Thanks a ton and thank you to XxlockandkeyxX for helping me with my writing skills. I hope everything is spelled correctly. Thanks again!***


	14. Agreement

_**Sunlight**_

My life

I looked at my dad and placed my hand on his cheek. _Please daddy, I love him and it was both our fault. If you're going to hurt him you might as well drive a dagger through my heart as well._

"Was never going to hurt him but I was going to give him a good talking to," He said to me. I inhaled a deep breathe of relief. "Would you like me to say something?" He questioned.

"If you don't mind, I rather you than me," I chuckled at Jacob's confusion and his worries.

"What's going on with Ness?" He asked getting pushed out the door by Emmett, Jasper and my father. They were followed by the packs.

"Alright what's going on?" Alice questioned with a hint of excitement in her voice. I laughed as all eyes that were left, Esme, Carlisle, My mother, Auntie Rose, and Auntie Alice, were set on my face.

"I'm…pregnant," I said the final word with a little of excitement myself and then I heard the squeals of the girls in my family, but as I was being hugged I could see the tension and the worry in Carlisle face. The same face Seth had and my father. Soon my father.

"Come with me Nessie, I want to see how this is possible," Carlisle stated gesturing me to his office. I sat up on his desk as he prepared a needle that would penetrate through my skin. I felt the sting as it went through my skin; I held my mother's hand tightly as we looked at my blood in the small cylinder container.

I hopped of the desk and went back into the living room to where my entire family was sitting and whispering. Talking about the newly most important thing in my life. Jacob looked up and saw me then rushed to squeeze me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured into my ear before he kissed the top of my forehead. We crossed the room and I sat on Jake's lap. Everyone stopped there conversation to look at me with worry eyes.

"Alright, let me have it," I said with frustration in my voice. Jasper immediately calmed me down, most likely not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier today. I mouthed a quick thanks in his directions as a million opinions came flying my way. My head was spinning and it had only just begun. My dad threw me a jar of Tylenol. I smiled. I quickly opened the jar and popped a few in my mouth.

"That's better. Now one at a time please," I said again.

"I love it. Another little one, it's just going to be so exciting and it will most likely be nothing like Bella's," Rosalie said first and I could see Alice shaking her head in agreement.

"I'm fine either way. You want to keep it, the more the merrier. But if you want to get rid of it then that's fine too. I understand," my mother said.

"Well, I'm not a fan. Nessie I love you but obviously this child is already starting havoc on your body. I just think it will be too dangerous," Jasper said and I could see half of the pack and my father nod there heads in agreement. I looked down. Everyone said there thoughts and there opinions about the situation and it was down to me and Jake.

"What do you think," I asked him now looking up to see his face crease in tiny worry lines. Oh no. After a moment that seemed like days he finally said something.

He sighed a heavy breath and I knew that the imprint was on my side. I smiled an evil grin at that.

"Whatever makes you happiest," he replied smiling down at me and I heard my dad make a small snarl.

Alice shrieked and with that so did my mother, Esme, and Rosalie. They all knew what I wanted, I wanted a child and I didn't want to destroy of life.

"So we have a conclusion," I announced. "Were having a child." I finished.

***Thanks for reading! I love your thoughts and comments so please review and continue to read. THANKS!***


	15. Spying

_**Sunlight**_

Spying

I fell asleep full of wonder and excitement but I already knew how Jake felt. He was still in Carlisle's study talking. I decided that I needed to know what was going on. They had been down there for awhile even though Jacob said he would be right up. So, I crept down the hallway and sat outside the doorway of his office.

"It's different for sure, but it may be a dangerous different," Carlisle spoke.

"How so," Jacob's voice was full of concern. I didn't want this to be hurting to him.

"Well, something tells me that this is only the beginning. She's only a week along and already her emotions are running high and she has been sleeping way longer than anyone I have seen since Bella," Carlisle spoke soft but was full of worry and you could tell he was scared. I was starting to get scared listening to this.

"Her emotions were to powerful for me, and it is only the first week. We can't do this. We can't let _her_ go through this," Jasper spoke with tension in his voice. He had always loved me and I had always loved him. Of course he would be taking my health very seriously.

"I think we should go against her will and take it out whether she agrees or not," My father spoke and my hand went straight over my stomach. Over my dead body.

"Renesmee, get in here," my father said with an exasperated tone. Damn, I was caught. It was bound to happen sooner or later though. I got up off the step and walked into the room to stand next to Jacob. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"How much did you hear?" Emmett asked.

"From it's going to be dangerous different to me being forced against my will to get rid of it," I said rather pissed off at the idea. "Would you like to shove me down a well too?" I asked sarcastically with a bit of hurt and betrayal.

"Ness…"Jacob started with a sad expression.

"What? You want to say to me that getting rid of this child is going to be alright? That it's going to be for the better right? Wrong. If you kill my child, it will be killing part of me. And forcing me against my will, will not change anything," I said very confidently. Jasper sent a wave of calmness my way; he must have sensed my frustration from a mile away.

"But that's what I'm talking 'bout Ness. This isn't you right now. I have never, not once had to use my powers on you but now, this child inside of you is destroying who you are. Were just afraid that if it is already putting this big of an impact on your system, what is to come next could be far more severe," Jasper explained.

I consider this. Yes, it would be strong. But how could it ever be stronger than me. Shouldn't it be more human than anything else?

"That's what we can't seem to understand," my father said, answering my thoughts. I inhaled. This was going to be hard. Very hard. I then looked down and saw various bruises on my arms. How the? Daddy reached out and straightened my arms, everyone was in shock seeing the small patches of purple and blue that must have gotten there this afternoon.

"I'm becoming," I gulped. "Weak." I felt like I was about to break down and cry but Jasper helped again. Jacob held me closer now. He was almost taking a protective stance and I could feel him vibrating. I went on my tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek and he cooled down a little.

I realized now that neither Alice, Rose, Esme, nor my mother were in the room. So, this must be there version of intervention because I knew that if my Aunts and mother and grandmother were here, there was going to be a fight involved. My dad looked down ashamed at the assumption. I knew that I had been right. They knew that this was going to be one of the only moments of intervention they could get.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" I had tears starting to well in my eyes. I turned out of the room and walked to my bedroom but my dad spun me around before I could even reach the second floor. There I stood staring down at my father.

"Nessie, you have no idea how much love I have for you and your mother. We wanted to do the same thing for your mother when she was having you but she had the same morals as you. We just hoped that you would be different, that you would listen. But I just want to tell you one thing. I love you and I will love this child, but you have to promise to live and help us try to help you. Tell us when your in pain, tell us when you feel any movement at all. We will help you, we promise." My father said looking down towards the study and I knew he had their approval. I smiled.

"I love you daddy." I said with teary eyes.

"I love you too. Now be a good little monster and go to bed. You two need your sleep." He replied back I laughed and gave him a quick hug right before I skipped off to my bedroom. After I was snug into my bed I heard the door open then close before a warm body was snuggled against me. I turned to kiss the man I loved and then turned back to fall asleep.

He was scared and I could tell. Every so often I could feel small vibrations. He was obviously having nightmares from when my mother was pregnant. I feel asleep to the vibration and thud of his heart.

***Alright what did you think. Good, not so good. I want to hear your thoughts. If you want anything to happen or have ideas for the story write a review and tell me about it. I can try to fit it in. Thanks for reading and just thanks.***


	16. Pounding

_**Sunlight**_

Pounding

***It's been a couple of weeks since the spying incident. Everyone's kind-of alright with it and Rose is just super insane 'bout it.***

I woke up and realized that my dearest lover was not in the room. I pouted to myself and then got up to go to the washroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and all I could notice were the huge bags under my eyes. I splashed cool water onto my face to wake me up a little. Didn't work.

I left the tiny area to go get dress and agreed that today would be a sweats day. I put on a simple pair of track pants and a t-shirt and noticed that some of my bruises were starting to heal. That was a good sign. I hadn't had another major meltdown since the day I figured out I was pregnant because Jasper was always on high alert. Any sign of unhappiness was washed away very, very quickly. I barely even felt the emotion anymore.

I walked down the stairs to see my family in the living room. I was greeted by many smiles and a huge bear hug from Jacob. Everything was normal for the most part, except for the fact that by the time I woke up to the time a fell back asleep, everyone was on red alert looking for dangers. The only normal ones were the pack. They would allow me to do absolutely anything as long as it was in reason. They had put a big fat "x" over motorcycling and cliff-diving, two of my most favourite past times. I had actually gotten a new car from my father a few days ago. The same one my mom had when she was human. I missile proof, tank defying piece of metal on wheels. Lucky me.

My father laughed. "Funny, same thing your mother said," he said chuckling, I laughed along with him. Everyone gave us funny looks but we ignored them. I, Rosalie, and Alice went off to do our own little thing afterwards. Alice and Rosalie were talking about what color to paint the nursery, and I was just there for an extra opinion. Alice got up for a moment to water the vase of daffodils on the table, me and Rosalie didn't pay any attention until we heard the crash of the vase and the sudden sting I felt as I saw the look she had on her face.

I knew that look. It was like déjà vu. It was a memory from when I was younger. I remembered being in my mother's arm when Alice had dropped a vase of roses when she saw the Volturi coming for me. What was going on? Not the Volturi again. Not now. Everyone rushed into the room now, calling my name but then stopped when they saw Alice. Jasper went to go stand next to her and try to comfort her.

She looked terrified. I shoved a piece of paper and a pencil towards her so she could draw it out for us. There she was for a moment, creating a soon to be present situation. She pushed the paper back towards me and I could see now what she was terrified of. Everyone was huddled around me and Alice now, most looking over my shoulder.

I recognized it from a dream I had had earlier in the week. It was in a meadow and I was sitting, soaked in my own blood. I looked almost dead if not already was. There was no person or creature around though. What could have possibly happened? Jacob was shaking uncontrollably and then ran outside with rage. I could hear the sound he made when he hit the ground with a loud thud. A huge howl ripped out of his lungs and I could now sense the rest of the pack changing as well.

My eyes were locked on the photograph as everyone turned to face Alice after coming back to reality. She turned to me very scared and scanned me over.

"Nessie. Nessie, come on. Speak, move, do anything. Something?" She was begging me as she shook my hand but I was frozen. Hard. Concrete. I didn't feel anything knowing that I was going to fail as a mother. My child was going to die and I was going to along with it and there was going to be nothing I could do about it.

"Nessie? Please just talk to us." Emmett was begging now too. Everyone's eyes were locked to me. I felt a wave of something fall over me; but I still couldn't move. My eyes were locked on my future. Our future.

"Come on Ness. Snap out of it." Jasper said frustrated because his gift wasn't able to fix this emotion of…shock.

"Renesmee, I know you're scared but this thing will never hurt you. You don't have to be scared. We will protect you. All of us." My father spoke with great caution, probably trying not to make me explode with a new emotion because he knew Jasper could not control it. I had to get out of this state, for my family, for my Jacob, for my child.

"Ness?" My father said once again. I lifted my eyes to look forward towards the window. Jacob was sitting there with his pack talking about the situation and Seth's eyes met with mine. He was scared and worried. I gave him a quick nervous smile, but his expression never changed. I turned my head back to my family and saw relief in some. I smiled a weary smile, but a smile none the less.

"You alright," Jasper asked quickly. I shook my head quickly and then stopped abruptly. Everyone waited for a response and I was going to give it to them. I opened my mouth and then shut it. I couldn't find the right words, so I thought about it for awhile. More like seconds but still. Jacob walked in the door now with shorts on and he came and scooped me up emotionless and then set me on his lap.

I opened my mouth now and a whisper escaped my mouth. "What are we going to do?" I looked up with terrified eyes to face my family.

Jacob spoke now in his Alpha tone. I knew he was serious because, 1. His imprinted was in great danger and 2. He had never used this tone around me. Never. He was always very calm and relaxed but now he was stiff and tense.

"Alice keep tabs on the situation. I and the pack are going to do shifts on patrol, until we can get Sam's pack involved. Watch for changes and rumours in the town and Renesmee," he said now sweeter but still serious. I looked into his deep brown eyes that were usually filled with care and kindness, but now were ice. I felt like crying.

"Stay out of the woods and keep out of trouble. We don't want you or the child to get hurt. Do you understand me?" Jacob asked with a tone anticipation. No I didn't understand. What was going on here? My whole world was going further and further into this dark hole of despair and there was nothing for me to hold onto. Not even my Jacob.

"Nessie, do you understand?" He asked again with even more stress, tension, and worry in his voice. I barely nodded; it would have gone unnoticed if a human would have been asking me this question. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry darling, no one will lay a single hand on you if I have a say about it," he was very serious and it wasn't very calm at all. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was running through my head all at the same time. My head pounded, trying to find a way off my body; but it didn't budge.

I slowly got off of Jacob's lap and headed towards the back door.

"Renesmee Cullen, did you not just hear Jacob?" My father yelled at me, but it just got lost in my whirlpool I called a brain. I kept walking and then reached for the door. Jasper stopped me though, standing in front of me. I looked up at him and saw the reflection of my lost eyes in his. He looked upset at this. He took a step back now and opened the door. I kept walking. Just Walking.

I could hear yelling in the background towards Jasper and the sound of my name, but it was just another noise to me. Another cheesy line to this story. I walked and walked until I just couldn't walk no longer. I dropped and looked up to realize where I was now.

In the meadow of Alice's vision. The meadow from my dreams. Jacob, his pack, and my family were right behind me. Just watching what my reaction would be. I gently laid my pounding head against the cool, crisp snow below me. I shut my eyes and continued falling into the black hole of nothingness.


	17. Pain and Sickness

_**Sunlight**_

Pain and Sickness

***Please Review!***

I was sleeping, no longer on the cold snow, but on a warm hospital bed in Carlisle's study. I knew the smells. I could tell exactly where I was. I could hear the murmurs and the planning of action everyone was going to take to make sure that I and my unborn child were safe.

"She's awake," I heard my father speak to someone in the living room, followed by the footsteps of Jacob. I knew exactly how far away he was with every step he took. I just wanted to be in his arms. He was at the doorway now, along with Carlisle.

"Ness? Nessie? Can you here me?" Jacob asked. He grabbed my hand and started to run his fingers over my arm. "Nessie, I'm so sorry. So extremely sorry. Just please, wake up. I would really like to see your gorgeous eyes." Jacob was pleading with all his might. I knew exactly how he must have felt. Like his sun had exploded and had left him blind. Left him with nothing. I would never want to hurt him though. I loved him to much. I slowly lifted my heavy eye lids to see his gleaming face. He was _my_ sun. I smiled up at him as he gave a sigh of relief, then returning the smile and a passionate kiss.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You don't know how worried and…" Jacob started but my father cut him off.

"I think she knows Jacob. She feels the same way," My dad said. I smiled towards him now adding a, "Get out of my head." He chuckled.

"Never," he replied back.

"Okay Nessie, you want to speak for me? I want to make sure nothing major happened to your vocal chords since you don't seem to be using them," Carlisle laughed. I opened my mouth then closed it immediately. Something was wrong. My stomach twisted and it felt like it was doing summer-salts. Then I felt a slow creep begin up my throat. I quickly covered my hand over my mouth and ran at in-human speed as my father kept Jasper and the rest of my family out of my way.

I threw-up nosily into the toilet and as I continued and felt warm hands hold my hair back. I knew it was Jacob. Afterwards I stopped and then gulped in air; then looked down at the contents of what was in my stomach but all I saw was blood. Blood. Alright, now this was not a good sign considering that I hadn't been hunting in 3 weeks. Which could only me one thing. This was my blood. I flushed it away before my family could get uncomfortable. My father, my mother, Rosalie, and Jasper were all in the doorway.

I looked around the cabinets for my toothbrush, when my dad tapped my arm and handed it to me. _Thanks_, I thought. He returned with a smile but it was wary and very concerned. I quickly washed my mouth out with Listerine after brushing my teeth and then looked into the mirror before me. I stared into the terrified eyes of each of my family members. _I'm alright, I swear_, I thought towards my dad. He nodded but only moved a few feet away so he was now in thehallway, everyone followed except for Jake.

I looked into his eyes and all I could see was hurt, pain, sadness. His world was being polluted and it would soon come crashing down on him. It hurt to see him like this, I never wanted this. I could always get rid of the child, but I still couldn't force myself to do so. It was him. The child inside me was him. How could I kill even the smallest part of Jacob. Just the thought of it sent tears to my eyes.

Jacob noticed and tried to pull me into a hug. I tried to push him away but it did no good and he tried again. I gave up and let him win as I was too weak to try anymore. He held me now, as I was barely standing. He was my foundation. I cried into his warm body and he just held me close. This was going to be the longest months I have ever lived through.

***Thanks for reading and just thank you. I can't stress enough about how much I love knowing that people read my story. You guys rock. If you have any comments, reviews, suggestions, or anything that you think I should write about, just press the review button and type me up. I really appreciate it. Thanks again***


	18. Sneaky little Demons

_**Sunlight**_

Sneaky little Demons

***Nessie is in her 2 month of her pregnancy. It will be a full term, 9 month pregnancy but many complications.***

There I laid next to Jacob. He was warm against my freezing skin. I envied him for being warmer; usually we were about the same temperature. But every since the pregnancy started I was getting colder and colder by the day. My skin was just like my family's now.

I stretched knowing that Jake was awake, except he was thinking. It sting to stretch, but it felt oh so good. I took in a sharp breathe as I reached my arms into the air above me. Jacob was immediately concentrated on me. He was worried and kissed where it hurt until I was done.

"Good morning, my love," I said smiling towards him.

"Good morning," he returned, kissing me softly and passionately on the lips. I smelt the sweet aromas coming from downstairs and knew that Rosalie was baking for me. I smiled at the thought of it. She had been so happy about everything and loved the child as much as I did. She was truly a gift sent down from heaven above just to help me.

I removed the sheets from my frigid body and then started to hear my teeth clatter. Jacob was now behind me, first hugging me to warm me up and then putting my robe on overtop to keep the warmth from escaping. I turned around to kiss him, but then felt a sharp pain. I sprinted to the bathroom and puked up all of yesterday's dinner.

I could feel Jacob's hands behind me the entire time. Pulling my hair up into a pony and then holding my waist as I got up. I washed my mouth out and then gave a tired hug to my husband. He sighed.

"I love you," I whispered into his warm chest.

"But I bet I love you more," He replied with a sly smile. There was the Jacob I knew and loved. I had only gotten to see it a few times since our honeymoon, so it was good to see it now.

I dragged him out of the bathroom and then I skipped down the stairs. I waited for him at the bottom and he just smiled and then rushed to my side. He still had his happy smile planted on his face and was holding me around my waist. We walked into the kitchen to find most of Jacob's pack, besides Leah. I smiled.

"Good morning Nessie. How are you feeling," Rosalie asked coming to give me a hug.

"Fine. Thank you." I replied. She was so caring.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How was your slumber?" Embry asked not all that curious considering he had a huge plate of food in front of him.

"Fine. How 'bout you muscle man?" I replied in a very happy tone. Everyone seemed to notice and had huge goofy grins on there face. I hadn't been this happy in a while. Wild mood swings, you know. Jasper seemed to take note because he walked in from Carlisle's study and came to kiss me on the cheek; he must have been drawn to the happiness.

Carlisle was standing at the doorway making mental notes and my father now walked in. I took a place at the table as Rosalie set a plate of food in front of me. I mouthed a thanks and my dad came to kiss me on the cheek.

"Good morning sunshine," he whispered in my ear before he pulled back. I flashed him a huge grin in reply.

It was going to be a good day. I could feel it. We finished our meals as Rosalie whipped the table clean of the plates. She rinsed them and then put them in the dishwasher. Everyone was trying to have their own conversations, while I and Seth had ours but they were always looking at me and it started to piss me off. Jasper looked towards me and shot me a look of "You alright?" I nodded and then took a deep breathe in. Seth rubbed his arm around my back and then leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"You want to go somewhere. Maybe for a run or something?" he whispered so lowly that no one even heard. Jacob kept looking over with worried glances but never asked any questions. I nodded very incognito as I smiled.

It was the first time anyone had asked me to leave the house ever since I started to show which was about 6 weeks ago. I had bruises all over my body from just being around the house, no one wanted to take the chance of letting me outside to just let more injuries come my way; maybe even life threatening injuries. Everyone, especially my father, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob were all almost dead serious about me going outside. But I and Seth were going to go very subtly.

"Seth come with me, I want to show you something," I said, showing no hint of any plan that we had already started. I did this often. I would show him the new books I have received, or the new plans that we were going to put in the baby's nursery; which usually left us with about 2 hours of alone time to sneak out of the house.

We walked up stairs and then shut and locked the door behind us. Seth pulled a rope out from his pocket.

"For you," he whispered. I was going to scowl him but I knew I had to be quiet. No one would be listening to our conversation but if they just happened to catch a word of what we were doing, we were both going to be in huge trouble. And I would most likely being on lockdown and constant supervision.

Seth leaped out the window first after tying the rope to the door. He waved me down with a very sly smile and I held a giggle in. I grabbed the rope tightly, not wanting to fall and endanger the child I was carrying. I slowly lowered myself down until I could touch the ground below me. I released my grip from the rope and then felt Seth's arms wrap around me.

"Come on, my super sneaky partner in crime," he whispered in my ear patting my stomach and then holding my hand to drag me towards the forest depths. I laughed like a little girl as I breathed in the crisp winter air and then noticed I was still in my pyjamas. This may be the last time I was ever outside and I was defiantly going to do it all out.

***Alright, what did you think? Please review and you guys rock my socks. Thanks for reading! And I promise to upload another chapter soon!***


	19. Someones New

_**Sunlight**_

Someone New

Seth kept dragging me farther and farther into the forests depth. I couldn't stop laughing along with him. We had done this a lot when I was in my teenage years. We would always sprint, just anywhere, and then lay down on the cool ground. I just let all my worries fly away from my body and then I was worry free. Not caring about anything; except for the one thing I was living for. My child; but I was always worrying 'bout that.

We had finally stopped and it felt good to be so far away from my family. I had been cooped up for too long with them. Many of them never leaving my side, unless I had to go to the washroom or these special moments with Seth.

I continued thinking about this while Seth stopped to smell a scent. My sense of smell was starting to kick in now, and I could smell the strange scent. It smelt like adventure, but in the back of my head a voice like Jacob's screamed at me to turn around and walked back home. But I was no where close to being done this journey. I had just had a small crumb of the whole piece of cake and there is no way I was going back without an entire cake.

Seth was nervous but we kept going. We hadn't smelt the scent again for another hour and Seth decided he would go back to his house and grab some sandwiches for us to eat.

"I'll be back. 15 minutes alright. Just stay out of trouble," he said like I was a child. I nodded and then waited for him to disappear. "Stay out of trouble," I kept repeating in my head, and I would have done it. But a scent caught my noise as the wind started to pick up. The same scent we had smelt when we first started our journey. I knew Seth would not approve, nor would any of my other family for that matter, but I decided to follow the scent.

It was getting stronger the farther I got north. I started to get chills that created tiny goose bumps up and down my arms. I felt scared and almost helpless. I decided it would be smart to turn around. I started to walk back south but I felt the ground shake as something got closer. I was then frozen in my place; unable to move with fear. It had to be big considering it was shaking the ground. Then I heard paw steps coming closer and closer until they stopped and I heard snarls. There were many and I was pretty sure they didn't like me.

I turned slowly around slowly and then gasped as I saw what was behind me. A wolf pack. But it wasn't Jacob's nor was it's Sam's. This was not good. There must have been at least 6 along with the Alpha, which was obviously the midnight blue one. With each snarl they took little puffs of smoke would come along with it. I knew I needed to run, I needed to get away. To go back home, but I was still here. Frozen while time speed by. I decided I needed to talk to them and maybe, just maybe they wouldn't tear me to bits.

"He-l-l-l-o," I said clattering my teeth. I was scared and cold and that was all I could manage. I could hear a few snarls coming from them; so I took a step back but they just took one with me. I was not backed up into a huge cliff and knew there was no moving or running away now. I prayed that my family would be able to reach me in time; to reach _us_ in time. I instantly put my hands over my stomach.

Then I saw the Alpha point his head towards the forest to one of the wolf members and then saw him sprint off while the Alpha and the pack stayed to watch me. They growled and then I saw the wolf come back in human form. He was shaking but he was at least trying.

"Hel-l-o," I said very shy even though I was never one to shy away. The group snarled and the human took a step back. The Alpha showed his bare teeth to me and then the rest harmonized in a loud growl. That was my breaking point; I fell to the ground and started to cry. They were breaking me and tearing me a part without even laying a finger on me. The pack immediately stopped and the human took a few hesitant steps forward.

"What are you," he hissed through clenched teeth. I looked up with teary eyes and before I could even say anything they had moved and were now standing with there backs to me. They surrounded me and then I heard a rip come from the man as he turned back into his wolf form. I knew who was here now. My family.

"Let her go," I heard my father's voice break through the snarls coming from both the new found pack and my family. I could see Jacob standing there with his pack right along side with my father. Seth was there, but he was farther back. I could barely see any of them since I was sitting and they were huge. I could only make out where they were by seeing there feet, or paws. I sat there frozen by the fact that this new found pack was keeping me hostage and knowing how scared and angry Jacob was for my life. He was resisting the urge to kill everyone of them; I knew it.

***Alright, what did you think. Good chapter, eh? I thought about adding a new pack earlier in the story but I thought this created a bigger twist in the already completely spun story line. I'll update real soon. Thanks for reading!***


	20. The Fight

_**Sunlight**_

I could hear everyone of the wolves breathing. My own loves, along with his pack and the speeding heartbeats of the other pack. My own heart was completely going haywire and I couldn't do anything about it. Like when you're on a rollercoaster ride and it just never seems to stop.

"You will give her to us, with or without a fight," my dad spoke very angrily at the pack. The midnight black one was obviously the one making comments. He didn't want me to go with them. I felt comforted by this but even more worried for my life and my child's. Jacob growled at the Alpha and I wanted to be by his side so badly. He felt so far away from me right now. With me being behind strangers, and my family on the other side. It felt like when I was a little girl, whenever I wanted a cookie and I could always see them, but they were always to far away to taste.

I low snarl came from my mother. She knew that they were waiting for a fight and they wanted me. My family would do anything to save me. Oh why did I feel the need to sneak out? I stood up know, clutching the side of the cliff for support. My family let out a sigh of relief realizing now that I was okay. That they hadn't harmed me in anyway.

Jacob was still fuming though; he was snout to snout now with the other Alpha leader. I moved closer now, but one of the wolves, the one who had turned human before me, was pushing me back. I looked into his eyes and I saw…compassion. He cared about me. He didn't want me to go with my family because he thought they would destroy me. I smiled at him and Jacob immediately stopped his actions to look at me.

I hesitantly placed my hand on its head as he lowered it for me. I smiled at his warm embraced; he wasn't scared anymore, at least at me. I leaned closer to whisper in his ear but the midnight blue wolf snarled and then stepped in front of us, slamming me against the cliff. Jacob jumped into action then, pinning the Alpha on the ground. My head was spinning as a few other wolves from both packs went to go help their Alpha. I now notice that the wolf that had cared about me was a titanium color, and he along with a chocolate brown wolf was watching over me. My family's eyes moved from me to the fight going with the wolves.

"Stop," a whisper escaped my mouth and the two wolves stared at me but did nothing but turn back to watch the fight.

"Jacob Black. Stop it," I said now louder and more clear. He stopped along with the rest of the people in the clearing. The midnight blue one came over and stopped, just a few inches away from me and stared at me curiously. Jacob nudged him to come and get me but he stayed locked in his position.

"I'm alright, no need for a fight," I said again to anyone that was listening, which was basically everyone except for the titanium wolf that ran off somewhere. I still smelt him though. He came back now, with a pair of black shorts on and no shirt. He was beautiful in his own way. He pushed his pack members aside even though they snarled, and he came with an out reached hand. I gently placed my hand in his and he picked me up off the cold ground. the Alpha growled but he stopped to talk to him, with his arm now around my waist. Jacob was watching very carefully and I knew if he moved his arm any lower he wouldn't have it for much longer.

"Let's let her decide. Obviously we both have the same intentions. We both want her, so let's give her the chance to decide," he spoke calmly but with some fear. Probably fear of rejection. The alpha looked at me with sad eyes and then nodded. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me.

"Go ahead. I know you want to go with them," he whispered almost silently into my ear. He reached back up and then gave me a little nudge towards Jacob. He took a couple of steps backwards to stand next to the alpha wolf. He must have been beta.

My family watched and waited for me to turn and run towards them, but instead I turned back around and raced towards the man. I stopped just a foot away and he looked down at me with a smile. I gave him a hug and then moved my finger pointing him to move closer to my height. He leaned over and I went on my tippy toes to whisper something in his ear.

"Thank you, oh kind and gentle hero of mine," I said and he leaned back up, looking towards the horizon. I took a step back and looked up to see he was smiling like crazy.

I then turned now and sprinted towards Jacob, who was in his human formed and he met me half way.

"You stupid, stupid girl. Why would you do that to me?" He asked, and I could tell he was close to tears. Meanwhile I was already bawling into his chest.

"I'm s-o-o-o so-r-r-y," I sobbed into him. I could hear them walking away, along with my hero who had saved my family from getting hurt and the only one brave enough to face me in human form. I would miss him, and I hoped he could had stayed. He could have became a close friend of mine. Jacob carried me back to the house now with my family close behind him. I snuggled into his warm chest and knew I would get it as soon as we got back to the house.


	21. Stupid Mystical Creatures

_**Sunlight**_

Stupid Mystical Creatures

Jacob laid me on the bed Carlisle had set up in his study, while Carlisle started on test and different medicine things. I really had no idea what was going on, but I tried to understand it. My head was spinning.

"Hey," Seth said walking into the room.

"Hi," I croaked. "How much trouble did you get into?" I asked.

"A lot. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe." He said while holding my hand. He cared so much about me and I was glad that no one had torn him apart. I loved him too. My father walked in now along with my mother. Oh god, I thought. And then Jasper and Rosalie walked in. He gave me a concerned look and I just shrugged it off.

"Thank you Carlisle," my dad said. Carlisle looked up with a smile but then turned himself back to me. Continuing with test. "And you, what the hell were you thinking?" My father bellowed towards me. "You think there wasn't a reason that we never let you outside?" My father yelled again.

"Nessie, you could have been… You could have been hurt. Don't you know that," my mother said with an angry tone in her voice. I didn't answer. I blink rapidly trying to comprehend what they were saying to me, but it was only background noise again.

"Renesmee. You will never leave this house again until you and your child are safe and healthy. Do you understand me?" My father said acting like I was a little girl again.

"Renesmee, do you understand me?" he said again. I couldn't reply. I wanted to say no, you can't tell me what to do but it just couldn't come out. Good thing my dad's a mind reader.

"Oh yes I can tell you what to do Renesmee Cullen. Because the last time I checked, you were my daughter which means I have total control over your life. I brought you into this world and I can sure as hell take you out," he yelled. I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just…he just threaten to kill me. I blinked rapidly looking for a way out but I was pinned against this bed, unable to move. Jasper tried to calm me, but it didn't work. I was getting as worked up as my father. I ripped the needles out of my arms and then gracefully hopped out of the bed. Everyone stared at disbelief and Jasper came to hold me back. He knew what I wanted to do. I didn't even try to get out of his hold as Jacob now took another arm.

Everyone was at the door now, waiting for a big fight. I looked up at my dad and saw that he was still angry. I hate you, I thought and I saw his face crack and it looked like if he could, he would cry.

I had never said or even thought of hating him in my entire life. But did I sure as hell hate him now.

"I hate you," I said out loud in a whisper, aimed at my father. Everyone looked at me in utter shock. They knew I was angry now. Jasper and Jacob held me tighter now as Emmett was prepared to help.

"Let me go," I whispered, very upset with my entire family. Even Jacob. They continue to hold me still. "Let go of me," I said a little bit louder. Jacob, as much as he didn't want to listen to this command and let go but Emmett came to take his place. I was pissed that he was the only one listening to me. Fine, if talking didn't work; I'd find a different way to get the attention I needed. I screamed a loud, ear-piercing scream and everyone was huddled around me now. Jasper and Emmett immediately loosen their grips but still held on tight, thinking I was hurt. Rosalie was next to me. Full of fear that I and the child may be harmed. I inhaled and then started to speak.

"You will let me go right now, or I will find a way to die right before your eyes," I said very angrily and I heard Emmett chuckle. They never moved, they thought there was no way with so many vampires. I could never harm myself. But I had a necessity that no one else had in the family. I then shut my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. My dad knew what I was doing while the others were comprehended what I could still do with them around.

"Let her go," he yelled at my uncles and they immediately dropped their holds on me. I took a deep breathe in and then out. I was till very angry and I could feel Jasper's power but my own power was too strong for it.

"Move," I said towards Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle; who were all standing in the doorway. The hesitantly took a few steps back and I walked into the living room. I could hear them following close behind but it didn't bother me. Jasper gaze was locked on me and I knew that he was still trying to calm me down. It didn't work. I grabbed my car keys and my jacket and headed towards the door but Jacob, Quil and Embry were in front blocking it so that I couldn't leave.

"Nessie. Please…don't do this. I know…this is hard…but you…we…need to make sure your okay," Jacob said standing in front of me now with pleading eyes. It was so hard to refuse this wish of his, but I needed to get away from this. All of it.

"No, now move." I replied back. I could see tears start to form in his eyes. I was killing him, piece by piece. "I'll be back; I just need to calm down, alright?" I said again and then I saw a tiny once of hope in his eyes. He placed my cell phone into my hands and then closed so that I was clutching it now.

"One hour," he asked. I nodded; this would be more than enough time to calm myself. He smiled and then told Quil and Embry to move. He watched with quiet desperation, as I walked out the door and down to the garage. He stood at the doorway along with Rosalie and I could see she didn't want me to go. I sighed and then hopped into my red mustang.

***Alright what did you think? Thank you by the way to Renesmee17 for being such an awesome fan. This chapter is for you and I hope you really liked it. I think I can be able to put at least 2 more chapters up today but I'm not sure. If not today, than for sure tomorrow. Thanks again. DOEE!***


	22. Running Away from Pain

_**Sunlight**_

Quick Decisions

I drove at a very high speed down the snowy highway. I could make out everything very clearly but all I noticed is that people were going very slow. I managed my way around them and then slowed down as I saw a police cruiser. I looked into the wind shield and noticed it was Charlie laughing with his partner. Ah, good ole Charlie. I would have to go visit him soon.

I thought about when I would when I saw something that I didn't want to see right now. A Volvo and a yellow Porsche were following right behind. I swear I was going to kill them. I pulled over and then I watched them pull over too. I opened the door and then slammed it behind me. I walked in front of my car and then walked into the forest next to the highway. Rosalie got out of the car first and then ran to stand in front of. She placed her hands on my arms and I shoked her off.

"What do you want," I said through clenched teeth. I was just cooling down when I noticed them and now they were working me right back up.

"Nessie please come back home. You're endangering your child by acting like this mad women," she said calmly and without a single trace of sarcasm.

"How bout you go home," I yelled at her. "And leave me alone. ALL OF YOU!" I screeched. She bowed her head and looked ashamed. I was freezing, the wind was starting to pick up and I was about to become a Popsicle. Jacob noticed and took a few steps forward. I moved my hand into a position that said stop. He immediately did.

"Go home and leave me alone. I'll be home when I don't feel the urge to tear all of you limb to limb," I whispered now, knowing they could hear. They turned around with sad expressions and hopped back into the car Jacob stood where he was and then sprinted. He kissed me on the cheek and then ran back to the car. I wanted to hate him but I just couldn't help but smile at his childish act.

I walked back to my car as I saw them turn around and go the opposite direction. I dusted off the snow flakes off my hair and my jacket and then got into the drivers' seat. I started down the road again, with an even greater rage. I drove faster now, moving around the cars and I got off at the 88th exit. I road down Sunlight Ave. until I reached the airport.

I turned my car off and sprinted into the lobby. I ran up to the counter, pushing a man out of the way. "Hey!" he said but then looked apologetic when I turned to face him. He was memorized by my beauty.

I turned to face the clerk and asked, "I need a ticket to Europe, like now." I said with a very eager tone.

The clerk smiled and said, "There is one leaving in 10 minutes." I smiled now, "Perfect," I replied. He handed me a pamphlet with my ticket and then I hand him a 5,000 bill, considering it was the only bill in my cheapest bill in my wallet.

"Keep the change," I yelled back as I sprinted towards the gates. I flew by in the inspections, even though many people gave me strange looks. I smiled as I grabbed my shoes, not bothering to put them on, and I ran to gate 7.

"Last call for boarding to Italy," the lady said. I rushed in front of her.

"Here," I said out of breathe giving her the ticket. She gave me a weary look and then she handed it back to me. I ran on board and the captain welcomed me.

"Welcome aboard missy, you the last one." he asked.

"Yeah," I said and then walked towards the back of the plane where no one was sitting. I took a spot next to the window when the captains voice came on the speaker, informing the few passengers that we were about to take lift off. I put my seat belt on and then I shut the window to fall into a deep sleep.

***Thanks for reading and here is the next chapter, cool twist eh? This chapter is for wolfpack princess. This chapter is in honour of you. Thanks again and I'll upload soon.***


	23. Messages and Old Friends

_**Sunlight**_

Messages and Old Frenemies

The flight was half way done and it was 2 in the morning now. I woke up with a jostle and I was cranky. The crew members could tell and they kept their distance, even the 25 year old man that had hassle me the entire afternoon left me alone.

I flipped open my phone and noticed I had a lot of messages. Most were from Jacob, but there were others from my father and my mother, and Jasper, along with Rosalie.

I looked at one from Jacob and it broke my heart as soon as he started to speak. He had been crying and it killed me. _Nessie, please you promised. Please come back. I need you. I need you safe and here with me. I love you and I want you and our child here safe. Please, oh mighty… Nessie please come back._ I started to cry but it didn't change the fact that I was on an airplane and headed towards a new world. I just needed a break from my family and I was going to get it. My own vacation with me, myself, and I.

I decided I couldn't listen to another one from him and then I clicked on one from my dad. _Nessie. You better not get hurt and you better come home a sap. I'm very disappointed in you. You're putting you and your child in danger. I better get both of you home and one piece and even though you may hate me I still love you. Come home, please. I miss my daughter. _That kind-of stung and I already knew I would be in huge trouble for doing this, but like I have said before, I needed this time. I knew the rest were going to be like this and Rosalie's was probably her freaking out. She loved me and my child very much and she wanted us back. I cried and laid my hands tenderly over my stomach, and I cried myself back to sleep.

When I awoke we were in Rome now and the plane had just landed. I got up and noticed I was the last one on the plane. I thanked the captain as I got of the plane. I walked through the gates and noticed someone was waiting there for me. Demetri. This was not good. Good thing I wasn't completely showing yet.

I put on a brave face as I walked towards him and he opened his hands to greet me. "My dear Nessie, what are you doing here?" he asked with great pleasure.

"I needed a break from my family and I haven't seen you in so long," I smiled back putting on the perfect charade. He smiled back and pulled me towards the lobby and then out the door. I saw Alec there leaning up against a silver G6 and then I smiled.

I had missed him the most because when I was younger, we had become very close and he would come and visit me every so often. I ran to give him a hugged and he returned it.

"I've missed you Nessie Bessie," he said laughing and I started to chuckle too. "Come on, Aro has been waiting for you to show up," he said as he opened the door for me as I got in.

We drove down many roads until we reached Volterra and then I hopped out of the car as they put up their hoods and then they lead down many tunnels. I loved the way this city looked. So old but still had a modern twist. I smiled as Alec put his arm around my waist and then pulled me close to give me a kiss on the head.

We walked down the long corridor and I saw the secretary smile as we walked in. She looked jealous though. I wonder why?

Demetri opened the giant door and I looked into the huge room in front of me. I looked around and saw all the gang was there. I wasn't scared though, they knew me and I knew Alec would never let them hurt me.

"Renesmee, we've been waiting for you," Felix said as I walked in hitting his elbow against my rib. I laughed when he did, but I knew that was going to leave a mark. I breathed in and then walked forward. Everyone turned to look at me and I noticed a new face. A young man, who looked around my age. I smiled at him and then turned to face Aro. Alec released me and then after kissing my hand, went to stand next to his sister, Jane.

Aro laughed and then spoke clapping his hands, "Renesmee Cullen, where have you been? You look absolutely gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you Aro. And you know where I've been," I said jokingly.

"Ah yes I do. Now come closer and give me your hand. I want to see what you've been up to," he spoke again. I smiled and then nodded taking a step closer. I hid the thought of my child with the very small amount of gift I got from my mother. I learned about it a while ago and I was only able to hide a few thoughts. I was only going to hide everything that had to do with the child. I took a step forward and showed him many of the things I remembered.

Like growing up, going to school, Jasper teaching me to fight, football games, and finally Jacob. Going out with him and then getting married to him. He pulled back after I was done and then laughed again.

"So I see you married the dog. I knew you were a crazy child," he laughed and I heard a small snarl from Alec. He was not happy about knowing I was in love with a werewolf. He never had and I knew he never will.

"Well, I never could be tamed since I was born half vampire," I smiled chuckling with him. Everyone started to laugh with us and then they stopped because Aro had an idea.

"Oh how I have missed you darling. You will be staying with us won't you? For the week or two you are here," he asked and I saw Alec's smile brighten to make his entire face glow.

"Only if I am not intruding," I responded and Alec laughed; now coming to stand beside Aro.

"You could never intrude on this coven. You're always going to be part of the coven even if you don't know it," Alec said and Aro nodded in agreement.

"We have already set up a room and everything just for your arrival," Aro said. "Felix, Demetri, you don't mind showing her later do you." They smiled as I turned to face them and then I turned back to face Aro. This was going to be a long week, I thought to myself.

***Alright whatcha think? Thanks for reading and please review! This is for XxlockandkeyxX again because she reviewed again. Thanks a ton. You rock!***


	24. Emptiness

_**Sunlight**_

Emptiness

It had been three long days here. Three mornings I didn't wake up to find my love, Jacob. Three days I hadn't been checked out by Carlisle. Three whole days that I had to live all by myself in my own personal hell hole. I sighed as I lifted the covers off my warm body and then wrapped a robe around my torso, but then felt a twitch in my stomach as I sprinted towards the bathroom.

Good thing I was the only one down this hallway otherwise someone may ask why I was vomiting blood. I quickly flushed it down and then washed my mouth out with crest toothpaste and Listerine. As I walked back into my room, I saw my cell phone out of the corner of my eye. I decided that maybe it was time to call and check some messages, just so that they wouldn't worry.

I walked over to the side table and picked up the piece of plastic. I looked at it and saw 172 messages. _Jacob_, I thought. I missed him and I wanted to go home. I felt a pull to go back home. I knew that if I listened to one of Jacob's messages I would start to bawl so I taped on Seth's message.

_Nessie. You need to come home. We need you to come home and Jacob needs you more than ever. You need to come home for him. Nessie, Billy…Billy died. Jacob's a mess and he thinks everyone is leaving him. You need to come home and be with him. He needs you. All of us want you home and your parents want you home. Please…just, come back. _I looked at the cell phone in my hand and started to cry. What? No, not Billy. And Jacob. Oh how could I not be there with Jacob right now? I was the worst wife in the world and I was being a horribly mother by not getting checked out by Carlisle. I need to go. I need to go home now.

I dialled a new number now. A clerk answered and I asked for the next available flight to America. There was one in less than an hour and I took it. I quickly got dressed and then rushed to Alec's room.

"I'm leaving," I said as I swung the door opened and he was by my side immediately. He stared at me in disbelief and I just looked at him, with sadness in my eyes. Tears were welling and all I could think about was Jacob and my child. He pulled me tight and then leaned away.

"What's wrong? Why are you leaving so…" I didn't have time to explain everything and I definitely didn't have time to wait for him to speak.

"I need to go home for Jacob. His father died and I…I need to be with him," I said bawling into his shirt. He nodded and I tell he understood and was okay with it.

"I'll drive you," he said grabbing his car keys and then grabbing my hand as we sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you two headed off to?" Felix asked as Demetri stood next to him. They saw that I was crying and it looked like they wanted to kill someone.

"Family matters," Alec said for me. "Tell Aro that I will be back shortly." They nodded and then moved out of the way. We were sprinting again and we quickly jumped into his blue Lamborghini. He drove quickly out of Volterra and then he speeded going down long back roads until we were at the airport. I looked at my watch and saw I only had 7 minutes till the flight left.

I jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the door with Alec by my side. People watched as we made our way swiftly in out of crowds and then as we bolted down empty hallways. We made it just in time as they were boarding the final passengers. I handed the lady my ticket and then told her to wait a moment she nodded and I turned to give Alec a hug.

"Promise to come back soon," he whispered into my ear. I was crying and he wiped them away with his delicate cold fingers.

"Promise," I replied back breathlessly. We released each other and I walked down the long hallway to get on the plane. I entered as they were about to the close and the attendant gave an apologetic smile.

"Thank," I said with tears in my eyes as I passed the lady. I walked to an empty row and sat there and bawled. The attendant came back with a box of tissues as the captains voice came on the speaker. I gave her weak thanks and then she left me with my own pity.

I waited for what seemed like forever until it was okay to turn my phone back on. I flipped it open and saw a new text message from Jacob. I looked at it and then soon regretted it.

_Renesmee, please…please come home. I miss you and our child. Please come home safe. xoxo Jake_

A whole new stream of tears started to well in my eyes. How could I do this to the one man I loved? How could I let him be alone in the one time when he needed me the most? I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up being shaken by the attendant. "I'm sorry to wake you, but we have landed in our destination," she said to me. I nodded and then lifted myself out of my seat. I turned to face her again.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where am I?" I asked, laughing a fake laugh.

"You're in Seattle," she replied. I thanked her again and then smiled to myself. I had gotten the most awesome flight in the world. I walked out of the airport trying to find a taxi but instead found something better. My daddy was standing next to his Volvo and he hadn't even noticed I had walked out. I rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug. He picked me up and then kissed me on the forehead.

"Oh Renesmee, you have no idea how good it is to see you," he said. "When Alice saw you were with the Volturi I almost jumped on a plane myself. But you took very good care of yourself." He spoke looking me up and down.

"Come on, if we hurry. We can make it in time for the funeral," he said opening the door for me. I quickly jumped in as he took the driver's seat. He drove like a mad man down the street and after what seemed like days, we were home in 2 hours. I noticed there were no cars in the drive and rushed even more.

I put on my black tank top dress and my strappy heels and then my big black sunglasses. I was changed in less then 5 minutes and then I saw my dad at the bottom of the staircase. He looked sad but relieved. I smiled taking his hand.

"Come on, I need to be with him," I whispered and we jumped in the car again. We got there in less then 2 minutes and then I saw many cars here. Including my families. I saw Jacob and his pack bringing the casket over and then drop it on the side of the whole. Jacob was lost; he had no life in him. He was empty and I blamed it on myself. I saw Rosalie turned around and smile a huge grin as me and my dad walked up. I let him go and then saw looks of relief as I walked over to Jacob. He hadn't even noticed I had showed up. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me.

"Renesmee," he whispered and then picked me up into a big bear hug. Tears were forming in his eyes has dropped his grip and he put me down. I stood next to him as his arm stayed locked around my waist and his other hand holding my own. My other hand was lying over my stomach and I just leaned into my husband.

***Alright, what did you think? Kind -of a sad chapter right? Please comment and tell me if you want me to change or add anything. Thanks again* **


	25. Little Moments

_**Sunlight**_

A New Life and Pain

It was late by the time we all got home from the funeral. I had spent all night crying and laughing and telling everyone where I went, what I did, who I saw. Jacob was about to burst a blood vessel when he heard I stayed with the Volturi, but he was overjoyed that I was back.

Me Jacob and the rest of my family walked into the huge white mansion and then me and Jake walked into our little condo in such a big house and we fell asleep hand and hand and kissing passionately.

***Next Morning * **

I awoke with a huge pain in my side. I was worried immediately about my child. I clutched my pyjamas trying to see if I could calm the raging pain but it didn't work. I got up and almost screamed in pain but then forgot all about it as I ran towards the bathroom covering my mouth with my hand.

Jacob was there in an instant with tired and worried looking eyes. I finished and got up groggily. I washed my mouth out and then turned around to hug him. He crushed me against his warm body and I felt the sharp pain hit me again. I screamed this time and Jacob quickly released his grip and held me as I cringed over in pain. He quickly pulled me up and ran me down to Carlisle. Carlisle was already there, ready for me. Jacob laid me down on the hospital bed as I started to cry.

Rosalie was on one side of me holding my hand and telling me that everything was going to be alright while Jacob took steps back and I saw his eyes start to well with pain. My mother, father, and Jasper were there now and I could feel Jasper's gaze set on me. It was calming and relaxing and I couldn't help but just lie there. Still and silent while Carlisle checked me out. He lifted my shirt up just a little bit and I heard him gasp. There were little purple marks all over my very much so swollen stomach.

Jacob came over and kissed me on the forehead and then moved to my ear, "I'm so sorry." he repeated those words over and over again but I just couldn't tell him anything in reply. I was too shocked and surprised. How was this even possible? It's only February 13. It shouldn't be this strong. I cringed as another sharp pain hit me. I sucked in a deep breathe as I held Rosalie's and Jacob's hands. Carlisle started hooking me up to different machines and I could soon hear to heart beats beep on the monitor.

I laid there and just waited for it to stop. For the pain to stop but until then I slammed my eyes close and waited to see light again while I could still enjoy it.

I awoke alone in the empty study that was now my hospital room. I looked around scared and then sighed when I saw my father and Carlisle walk in.

"Good afternoon, Ness," Carlisle said coming to check some of the monitors.

"Hey Nessie," my dad walked over saying and then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and looked up at him and then heard Jacob's sobs. He walked in now, still with tears in his eyes and then saw I was awake. He stopped instantly and then ran over to kiss me.

"Ness, you're awake," he said gently next to me.

"Yes I am," I said in a kind-of sarcastic tone. Emmett walked in now looking for something and then stopped and turned to me as he noticed me staring.

"Hey Chica. Didn't think you would wake up so I was looking for a shovel," he said laughing and everyone except me turned to give him a evil glare and I swear Jacob was going to rip his head off, but he stopped when he saw I was laughing too. He left holding something behind his back before I could say anything. I sighed and then turned towards Carlisle.

I cleared my throat and he looked at me with curious eyes. "Yes Ness," he asked.

"Can I go? I don't want to stay in here," I asked pleading with giant puppy dog eyes. Carlisle looked at both my father and Jacob and then turned back to talk to me. "I don't know about that Nessie," he said with sorry filled eyes.

"Oh pretty please," I begged again. "I won't go outside. I'll stay inside and I won't even move. I'll just lie down on the living room couch," I pleaded. Carlisle didn't even look at anyone else this time.

"You win," he said unplugging things. I smiled with sweet success as Jacob helped me up. I stumbled a little, but Jacob was there to catch me. He gave me a concerned look but I kept moving. Alice and my mom looked at me and then got up quickly as I took a seat. Alice threw me a blanket but Jacob caught it and then placed it gently laid it over top of me and then took a seat next to me as I cuddled my way into his shoulder.

My mother laughed and whispered something like, "that's my girl." But I wasn't really sure. My father and mother snuggled into each other as Jasper came and scooped Alice up to then place on his lap. Ah, one big happy loving family, I thought. Rosalie and Emmett came to join, as Rose came to sit next to me and Jake while Emmet sat on the floor at the feet of Rose. I could see Carlisle and Esme come over now too and there we all sat, waiting for what the future would bring next.


	26. Valentine's Day

Sunlight

Witnessing and Vomiting

***Thanks to stephyxxx and Pattyheartcake! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!***

I awoke to the sweet aromas of goodies and the sounds of Jacob and the pack laughing. I looked around and noticed I was alone on the couch and in the living room. They must all be in the kitchen then. I silently lifted my body off the couch and felt pain. Stupid couch messed up my back, I muttered quietly under my breathe. I took another step forward and then collapsed to the ground after I trip over my own damn feet.

"What the hell was that," Jacob asked and I was guessing everyone was asking the same question. My head was starting to pound now though and a cramp was arising in my stomach as I felt something move up my throat. I quickly grabbed the garbage can next to me and through up all of last night's food.

Jacob quickly rushed into the room and then brushed away the tears as they fell down my face. The pack was there now, finally getting to witness mine and Jacob's hell. You could see a thing like an eclipse fall over there eyes. Some were thinking of their own imprints, others were thinking about being in Jacob's shoes and they thought about if they had to watch the one they loved go through this. Watch their suns suddenly disappear from the sky. I was Jacob's sky and in his eyes, an eclipse was always going on and he hoped that it would never become a full eclipse.

I looked up now into Jacob's eyes and he picked me up and set me on his lap. "What do you think you were doing," he whispered into my as he cradled me against him. I was crying into his chest as he rocked me back and forth. Seth ran out the door, probably to change into his wolf form and I could see the rest shaking too.

"Go… I'll be… here …when you…and I… calm down," I cried staring up at them. They wanted to stay. They wanted to help. They wanted to fix me, but they couldn't fix what I thought wasn't broken. But in everyone else's mind, they thought I was a lost soul. Never to be fixed and would eventually break down and never work again. They were scared.

They left though, and I could hear the sound of them changing and the howls that came afterwards. I was starting to calm down already while I was in Jacob's arms; I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me. His gaze was powerful, it seemed that over the past 2 months his power had gotten stronger and was able to control more of my break downs.

I finally stopped crying and then looked around the room. There were hearts set up everywhere and I knew exactly why; it was Valentine's Day. I kissed Jacob and then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry." He looked down at me, very surprised and angry at this.

"Sorry. You're sorry. Am I going insane," he bellowed. I looked at him now.

"No, you're not going insane and you better not go insane on me cause your supposed to be the sane one in this relationship," I yelled back at him and Emmett cracked in laughter even though I was trying to be serious.

"Then what the hell are you talking about Nessie," he screamed back at me. "Cause I would really love to know what the hell goes on in that head of yours'." He was really upset with me because he has never raised his voice at me. Heck, we have never had a fight before in my entire existence. I got off his lap and stared at him bewildered.

"Look around, do you not notice what I notice," I yelled at him furious.

"No, all I notice are stupid hearts all over the…" he stopped mid-sentence and he was now suddenly angry at himself. He looked ashamed and it looked like he was about to throw something. "I'm…I'm…Ness, I'm so…I'm so stupid. How could I have forgotten," he said calmly back at me and I smiled. He looked away embarrassed and I turned his head back to face me.

"It's alright; I was going to apologize for the exact same thing," I told him and he smiled now. I fell on top of him and kissed him passionately until I heard my father clear his throat. I groaned and then got off of Jacob and huffed as I watch my bangs go flying into the air. My mother chuckled and Rosalie replied back, "Hormones."

I heard my stomach rumble now and laughed. "I'm just guessing but I think I'm kind-of hungry," I chuckled and Jacob gently lifted me off the ground. He kissed my forehead and then moved down to my stomach to kiss that too. I smiled and then ran off to eat.

There were roses as the centre piece and more hearts all over the walls. For breakfast Rose made me heart shaped pancakes, with strawberry milk and non other than strawberries and raspberries. I ate with Jacob and he told me about his morning. They had had a massive snowball fight and then I face to see who could skid the farthest in there cars.

"I don't know if I like knowing that your off seeing who could get in a bigger car accident," I said sarcastic but still serious.

"Yeah well your just going to have to live with it until you and the child are able to stop me," he said laughing and I smiled too.

We just about finished when the pack came back outside. "How was your run," I asked curious.

"Sorry for taking off like that Ness. It's just we haven't…we haven't seen anything like that for a long time and seeing you like this…it just kills," Quil said, probably thinking about Claire.

"Well I'm glad for your concern but you don't have to worry. Really, Carlisle is an amazing doctor and he'll make sure nothing bad will happen to me and the baby," I reassured him but he still didn't seem very convinced. I shrugged it off and then turned to go wash my dish. I finished up and Jacob said very casually, "Go sit on the couch and please don't do anything stupid, like try to walk or move."

I groaned, I hated being on lockdown mode. It sucked. There was never anything fun to do and even the fun things got boring. I laid my head down on the pillow and decided it would be alright to rest my eyes for a little while, I thought while closing my lids shut and letting the darkness sink over me. Before I could completely fall unconscious, I felt Jacobs' warm hands put a blanket over top of me and then kissed my forehead. He whispered in my ear, "Sleep my loves." Before he went outside with everyone else except Rose. I didn't wake up for awhile.

***Okay what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the next chapter better. Danger is about to strike but who knew it would be Jacob. Oh spoiler. Thanks for reading and well yeah. Love DOee***


	27. The End

Sunlight

The End of my Life

I awoke in the cozy little living room of the mansion because of the stupid light from nature other people call the sun. It did look breathtaking though; when the sun hit pieces of the snow it would dazzle and shimmer. It reminded me of my family, which, didn't seem to be around.

I got up careful this time, I didn't want to disturb the peaceful afternoon as I wrapped the warm blanket around my body. I went upstairs and put on some clothes. I just put on some junk gray sweat pants and a sweater of Jacob's. He wouldn't mind me using it considering he never used it himself.

I put my hair into a pony and then wrapped the blanket around myself once more. It was quiet, unbearably quiet. Where was everyone? I walked back downstairs and that's when I heard it. The laughing and the hoots and hollers along with the skids that went afterwards.

"What the…" I said walking to stand at the window. Jacob and the rest of my family were outside playing that stupid, who can skid the farthest game on the ice. What were they thinking? Some one could get hurt and it could be my Jacob. I dropped the blanket down and then stormed out the house through the back forest. I was going to take Jacob's advice and I and my baby were going to stop this game once and for all.

I went through the forest and I noticed as Jacob got into the car to verse Embry. What the hell were they thinking? I was enraged and I wasn't thinking clearly, that's probably why my dad wasn't going to go look around for me and everyone was to involved in this little game to hear me sneak around.

I stormed down the side of the road, hidden by the trees and the shrubbery. Jacob and Embry stopped a few feet from where I was and I stopped right where there. This was perfect. The next two to go was Quil and Jasper. I would make them stop, this was stupid.

I waited for the perfect timing and then walked out into the road as they slammed on the brakes. I stood there fearless, with my arms crossed over my chest, while their cars came hurdling towards me and then I realized there wasn't going back now. I heard the screams of my family as Quil's car pounded into my fragile body. I heard and felt every bone crash in my body as I went flying through the air.

I landed with a thud in a snow and blood covered meadow. The meadow from Alice's vision. Everything was starting to blur and spin around me. I didn't know who I was or what had happened. All I could hear were screams and Jacob's voice yelling and trying to find me. Jacob. I knew him. He rushed over to me and I blinked rapidly. I was trying to keep my eyes opened as a man named Carlisle came and checked out my shattered body.

He was talking to me but I couldn't hear anymore. Not clearly anyways. Everything was now spoken in mumbles and I couldn't make any of it out. I could see a light but it wasn't then sun. It was much more powerful and I wanted to go towards it but I stayed, paralyzed to where I was. I could hear cries and then nothing. Everything was still a blur but I just couldn't hear what was going on.

I blinked and then decided I was too drained and I closed my eyes. Everything was quiet as I laid there in the darkness. I liked this. It was calming. I would love to stay here forever and I would sure as hell try.

My heartbeat was uneven and my hearing and sight were gone now. No where to be found. I finally found the will to break off the heart beat and I now laid there in the snow, thinking of the darkness. And then…nothing.

***Alright what did you think? Head's up this was the last chapter to this story. I will be starting a new story though; a continuation of this story and it should be up tomorrow. It's going to be called Darkness. Please rate and review this story though before you move on to the next. Thanks for being so loyal through out this entire story and you guys are awesome. Thanks again and I hope to hear from you soon. Doee**

**P.s thanks to Pattyheartcake for being suich an aweome fan. I know one of the other chapters were dedicated ot here but this is another one just for her. Thank you so much. It means the world to me that you love the story so much :) ***


	28. Author's Note

Sunlight

Author's Note

Alright the new story is up and ready to be read. The story is called Darkness and it follows the events after this story. Thanks for being so loyal and faithful all through out this story. I hope you really enjoyed it and you enjoy Darkness too. I promise to add a lot of chapters a day, like I did with Sunlight and I will as long as you continue to read and review. Thanks again and please read and review this story and Darkness. Thanks, love Doe.


End file.
